El Echidna Guardián
by Ameth18
Summary: Una versión de la película "El Rey León" con los personajes de Sonic. Este fic contiene tanto escenas eliminadas de la película como escenas nuevas que salieron de mi imaginación y están presentes personajes que no aparecieron en la película. Knuckles x Tikal (Knuxikal), OC x Julie-Su, Remington x Shade, Sonic x Amy (Sonamy), Tails x Cosmo (Tailsmo), Vector x Vanilla (Vectnilla).
1. El Ciclo Sin Fin

**Bueno, aquí inicia el fic. Espero que les guste.**

Coro: Nants Ingonyama bagithi Baba

ingonyams sitha uhhmm

(Varios mobians levantan sus cabezas ante la salida del sol: Erizos, ardillas, zorros, gatos, conejos, armadillos, coyotes, etc.)

Coro: Nants Ingonyama bagithi Baba

Sitha Ingonyama uhm

Ingonyama

siyo Nqoba

Ingonyama

enamabala Ingonyama nengw '

enamabala Ingonyama nengw '(Sitha ngqwa!)

enamabala Ingonyama nengw ' (EEES!)

(Varios mobains empiezan a moverse yendo en dirección hacia una ceremonia muy especial)

Cantante: Desde el día que al mundo llegamos

Y nos ciega el brillo del sol

Hay mucho más para ver de lo que se puede ver

Más para hacer de lo que da el vigor

{Las mobians se aventuran por las llanuras, árboles y flores)

Cantante: Son muchos más los tesoros

De los que se podrán descubrir

Mas bajo la luz del sol jamás habrá distinción

Grandes y chicos han de convivir

(Espio se está dirigiendo al santuario de la M.E. felizmente.)

Cantante: En el ciclo sin fin que nos mueve a todos

{Espio se inclina ante Locke, el cual sonríe y asiente con la cabeza hacia él}

Cantante: Por medio de la desesperación y la esperanza

Y aunque estemos solos, debemos buscar

{Aparece Vector The Crocodile. Él pasa en frente de varias filas de mobians, los cuales se inclinan ante él. A continuación, sube las escaleras hacia donde Locke se encuentra de pie.}

Cantante: Hasta encontrar nuestro gran legado

{Vector y Locke se abrazan.}

Cantante: En el ciclo, el ciclo sin fin

{Locke lleva a Vector con Lara-Le, la cual cargaba en sus brazos al recién nacido Knuckles. Detrás de ellos hay algunos equidnas incluyendo a Mari-An, Rita-Le y Komi-Ko (las hermanas de Lara-Le), Wynmacher (el prometido de Mari-An) y Pachacamac con su embarazada esposa Gala-Na.}

{Vector pone un poco de jugo de una fruta que trajo y arena sobre la frente de Knuckles. Este estornuda mientras que sus padres lo observan con amor. A continuación, Vector recoge a Knuckles y asciende hasta la punta del santuario de la M.E. Locke y Lara-Le lo siguen. Entonces, Vector muestra a Knuckles para que todos los habitantes de la isla lo puedan ver.}

Cantante: Es ciclo sin fin

{Los habitantes comienzan a aplaudirle al recién nacido.}

Intérprete: Que nos mueve a todos

Y aunque estemos solos,

Debemos buscar

{Un rayo de sol sale de entre las nubes e ilumina a Vector y Knuckles.}

Cantante: Hasta encontrar nuestro gran legado

{La multitud se inclina, uno por uno.}

Cantante: En el ciclo

El ciclo sin fin

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes de Sonic que aparecen en este capítulo y cada personaje de El Rey León que interpretan:**

 **Espio: Zazu**

 **Locke: Mufasa**

 **Vector: Rafiki**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi**

 **Mari-An: Naanda**

 **Rita-Le: Diku**

 **Komi-Ko: Dwala**

 **Wynmacher: Tío de Simba**

 **Pachacamac: Leo/Padre de Nala**

 **Gala-Na: Sarafina**

 **Knuckles: Simba**


	2. Finitevus

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

Dentro de una habitación un equidna blanco con manchas negras, ojos amarillos y piel de color melocotón, el cual lleva una capa color negra, guantes y botas negras, anteojos púrpuras, un cinturón de color negro con la imagen de una media luna y algunas vendas estaba a punto de comerse una hamburguesa para el almuerzo. Este era el Dr. Finitevus. Era el hermano menor de Locke. Solían ser muy cercanos, pero poco a poco se fue distanciando.

"La vida no es justa, ¿Verdad?" dijo el Dr. Finitevus hablando con su comida como si le estuviera hablando a un mobian. "Verás, yo... Nunca seré guardián."

Exhaló, y dijo: "Y tú... nunca verás la luz de otro día." Se rio, y dijo: "Adiós."

Antes de que pudiera darle un mordisco a su comida, Espio entró, y dijo: "¿Tú madre nunca te dijo que no jugaras con tú comida?"

Finitevus suspiró "¿Qué quieres?"

"Yo estoy aquí para anunciar que el Guardián Locke está en camino." Espio se inclinó al decir estas palabras. "Así que es mejor que tengas una buena excusa para haber faltado a la ceremonia de esta mañana."

Finitevus pronto estornudó, y su hamburguesa salió volando por la ventana.

"Oh, mira Espio, me hiciste perder mi almuerzo." dijo Finitevus.

"¡Ja! Vas a perder más cuando el guardián acabe contigo" Dijo Espio. "Él es más furioso que un hipopótamo con hernia."

Finitevus pretendió a temblar." OOOH... estoy temblando de miedo."

Espio tragó saliva mientras retrocedía, ya que Finitevus lo había fulminado con la mirada mientras se dirigía hacia él.

"Ahora Finitevus, no te fijes en mí de esa manera... ¡AYUDA!" Espio trató de escapar, pero Finitevus rápidamente lo atrapó, y usó sus poderes para formar una esfera de Chaos.

Antes de que el equidna blanco tuviera la oportunidad de lanzar la esfera al camaleón, Locke entró a la habitación.

"¡Finitevus!"

Finitevus miró a su hermano. "¿Sí?"

"Detente."

"Siempre tan oportuno, guardián."

Finitevus lo dejó ir, y se acercó a Locke. "Vaya, si no es mi hermano él cual desciende desde lo más alto para mezclarse con la gente común." Se sentía muy contento con su sarcasmo.

"Lara-Le y yo no te vimos en la presentación de Knuckles." Locke gruñó.

"Oh, ¿Era hoy?" Finitevus fingió asombro. "Oh, me siento tan terrible." Se volvió, y raspó una pizarra en la pared cerca de la puerta con una tiza, mientras que Espio se encogió ante el sonido. "¿Cómo pudo habérseme olvidado?"

"Sí, bueno, como hermano del guardián, deberías haber estado en primera fila."

Finitevus miró al camaleón con odio. "Bueno, yo estaba en primera fila... hasta que apareció esa bola de pelos."

"Esa bola de pelos es mi hijo... y tu futuro guardián." Locke dio a su amigo una mirada severa.

"Oh, voy a practicar mis reverencias." Finitevus se dio la vuelta.

"¡No me des la espalda a mí, Finitevus!"

"Oh, no, Locke. Tal vez tú no me deberías dar la espalda a mí."

Locke gruñó mientras se teletransportaba a sí mismo frente a Finitevus. "¡ES UN RETO!"

"Tranquilo." Finitevus suspiró. "Nunca me atrevería a retarte."

"Es una pena. ¿Por qué no?" preguntó Espio.

"Bueno, en la inteligencia, yo tengo la parte del equidna." Miró a Locke, y le dijo "Pero en cuando a la fuerza bruta... Me temo que estoy en la parte menos profunda de la piscina de los genes."

Dicho esto, Finitevus salió.

"Hay uno en cada familia, guardián." Suspiró Espio. "Dos en la mía, en realidad. Y ellos siempre se las arreglan para arruinar las ocasiones especiales."

"¿Qué voy a hacer con él?" Locke suspiró.

"Haría un muy bonito tapete."

"¡Espio!" dijo Locke reprendiendo al camaleón.

Mientras se dirigían al santuario de la M.E., Espio continuó. "Piénselo. Cada vez que se ensucie, lo podríamos sacar al sol."

Locke simplemente se rio ante esa sugerencia.

Mientras caminaban, Locke y Espio se encontraron con Pachacamac, el cual había escuchado toda la discusión.

"¿Todo está bien Guardián?" preguntó Pachacamac.

"Sí, fue solo una pequeña discusión, pero ya todo está bien." respondió Locke.

"Eso espero. Yo sé que él es su hermano, pero a veces siento un mal presentimiento cuando estoy cerca de él."

"Todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes. Yo sé cómo ponerlo en su lugar. Por el momento, es mejor que volvamos con nuestras esposas. Seguramente Lara-Le y Gala-Na estarán muy preocupadas por nosotros."

Mientras los dos equidnas y el camaleón caminaban, Locke le preguntó a Pachacamac. "Y dime. ¿Cómo está tu bebé? ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que nazca?"

"Sólo falta un mes. Gala-Na y yo esperamos con mucha alegría el nacimiento de nuestra pequeña hija."

"Tal vez ella y Knuckles vayan a ser grandes amigos como lo somos nosotros."

"De eso estoy muy seguro, amigo. Y con él la isla estará en buenas manos, como siempre lo ha sido."

Cuando los tres llegaron al santuario de la M.E. allí se encontraban Lara-Le, Mari-An, Wynmacher, Rita-Le, Komi-Ko y Gala-Na. Las cinco observaban al futuro guardián, el cual estaba profundamente dormido. Todos sabían que él iba a tener un gran futuro por delante.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña cabaña, Vector estaba trabajando en una pintura de Knuckles. Al momento de terminar sonrió.

"Knuckles." dijo en voz baja.

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Finitevus: Scar**

 **Espio: Zazu**

 **Jena-Lu: Uru (Solo mencionada)**

 **Locke: Mufasa**

 **Pachacamac: Leo/Padre de Nala**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi**

 **Mari-An: Naanda**

 **Wynmacher: Tío de Simba**

 **Rita-Le: Diku**

 **Komi-Ko: Dwala**

 **Gala-Na: Sarafina**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Vector: Rafiki**


	3. Padre e Hijo - El Reporte de Hoy

**Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

Era muy temprano en la mañana y Knuckles, el cual se había convertido en un niño muy curioso, se asomó por el balcón que se encontraba cerca de su dormitorio y sonrió. Hoy era el día en que su padre Locke podría pasar tiempo con él.

Salió corriendo de su habitación, y fue a la habitación de sus padres. En el pasillo paso por las habitaciones de sus tías Mari-An, Rita-Le y Komi-Ko, las cuales todavía estaban dormidas, así que trató de no despertarlas. Su tío Wynmacher y sus primos Jon y Kneecaps, todavía dormían en esos momentos. Cuando llegó a la habitación de sus padres, abrió la puerta.

"¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Vamos papá, tenemos que irnos! ¡Despierta!" Se subió a la cama donde Locke y Lara-Le dormían, y se subió encima de Locke.

"¿Papá? ¡Papá!" Mientras Knuckles decía 'papá' varias veces, Lara-Le miró somnolienta a su marido.

"Tú hijo está despierto."

"En la madrugada, es tú hijo."

"¿Papá?" llamó Knuckles. "¡Vamos, papá!"

El comenzó a jalar el brazo de su padre para que se levantara, pero no lo logró y terminó cayéndose de la cama.

"¡Papá! ¡Whoa!"

A continuación, el pequeño equidna se subió en la cama otra vez y finalmente despertó a su padre. "¡Me lo prometiste!"

Locke observa a su hijo y suspiró.

"Está bien, está bien. Ya voy. Ya voy."

"¡Sí!" Knuckles se bajó de la cama, y Locke dejó escapar un bostezo.

El padre de Knuckles se levantó y salió por la puerta con su hijo.

Knuckles le dio un abrazo a Lara-Le, y ella le dio un codazo para que siguiera a su padre. Vio a su esposo y a su hijo caminando hacia la cima del santuario de la M.E. con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Knuckles y Locke llegaron a la cima, el sol ya estaba saliendo.

"Mira Knuckles." Locke apunta hacia el horizonte. "Todo lo que toca la luz es nuestro hogar."

"Wow."

"El tiempo de un guardián en esta isla, sube y baja como el sol. Un día Knuckles el sol se pondrá durante mi tiempo aquí, y se levantará contigo como el nuevo guardián."

"¿Y todo esto será mío?" preguntó Knuckles.

Locke asintió. "Todo."

"Todo lo que toca la luz". Knuckles observó a su alrededor hasta que vio un lugar oscuro fuera de la isla. "¿Qué hay de ese lugar sombrío?"

"Eso está más allá de nuestras fronteras. Nunca vayas allá Knuckles."

"Pero pensé que un guardián puede hacer lo que quiera."

"Oh no, hay más para un guardián que hacer todo a su manera todo el tiempo." Locke sonrió.

"¿Hay más?"

"Knuckles." su padre se rio entre dientes.

En ese momento, Espio llegó a donde se encontraban los dos equidnas. "¡Señor! Todo está listo para el primer paseo del joven guardián de la isla. El comité de saludo dará anuncio a todas las pompas y circunstancias."

"Espio, yo no quería una fanfarria." suspiró Locke.

"Oh señor, usted sabe que las adora." sonrió el camaleón. "Y eso también le agradará a los sujetos que reciben tan poca luz en sus tristes vidas."

"Sí, papá. ¿Qué hay de malo en una pequeña fanfarria?" preguntó Knuckles.

Locke finalmente acepta y comienza a cantar, mientras comienzan a explorar la isla observando a sus habitantes.

Locke:

To be guardian is a huge obligation

It's not just a license for fun

And since you're the next generation

And even more, since you're my son

I owe you a dad's explanation

That a lifetime of duties begun

But don't get depressed

You get ranked with the best

I'll tell you how, one to one

To be guardian is a daunting position

Espio:

But who gives a hoot when you're hot

Locke:

He must uphold both the law and tradition

Espio:

But the perks make up for a lot!

Locke:

In short, he's a master tactician

Who must give every subject a shot

Espio:

From termite to tusker

Locke:

From dawn until dusk-ah

Locke and Espio:

A guardian gives it all that he's got!

Inhabitants:

Guardian, head honcho, master commander

Defender of all you survey

Up in the mountains

Down in the flat lands

My, what a beautiful day

Guardian, protector, paterfamilias, to his duty reconciled

Rock of the ages

Feast for all seasons

Mighty guardian

Mighty guardian

Mighty guardian of the island

Después de terminar la canción, Locke y Knuckles continuaron su paseo mientras Espio los seguía a ambos.

Locke cargo a su hijo sobre sus hombros, y empezó a llevarlo alrededor del lugar, los mobians que visitaban estaban teniendo un día maravilloso.

"Todo lo que ves existe en un delicado equilibrio. Como guardián tienes que entender el equilibrio y respetar toda la naturaleza, grandes y pequeños. A partir de las plantas en crecimiento, hasta los mobians tomando en cuenta a tus amigos."

"¿Pero papá, no comemos la fruta que crece aquí?"

"Sí Knuckles, déjame explicarte. Cuando morimos nuestros cuerpos se convierten en plantas y los animales comen las plantas, y algunos mobians cuidan de los animales. Y así es que todos estamos conectados en el gran círculo de la vida."

"Por cierto Espio, ¿Podría darme el reporte de hoy?" dijo Locke volviéndose hacia el camaleón mientras ponía a Knuckles en el suelo.

"Por supuesto."

Mientras Espio comenzaba a dar el reporte de hoy, Knuckles vio un saltamontes, y comenzó a saltar sobre él. Conforme Espio seguía hablando, Locke vio a su hijo.

"¿Qué haces, hijo?"

Knuckles se abalanzó sobre el saltamontes, pero se le escapó.

"Salto sorpresivo." dijo.

Locke se arrodilló frente a su hijo. "Deja que un viejo como yo te enseñe cómo se hace."

"Cream, Cosmo y Amy están actualmente recogiendo flores para Vanilla." Espio todavía estaba hablando sobre el reporte de hoy.

"Espio, puedes darte la vuelta." dijo Locke.

"Sí, guardián."

A medida que continuó a hablando de espaldas, Locke hace que Knuckles se agache más.

"Mantente cerca del suelo."

"Bien, estoy cerca del suelo, ¿Verdad?" preguntó Knuckles en un susurro.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Espio al darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

"Salto sorpresivo."

"Oh, bueno. Salto". Espio rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo después de que las palabras escaparan de su boca. "¡¿Sorpresivo?! Oh no, guardián, ¡Usted no puede estar hablando en serio!"

Locke solo movió su mano dándole a Espio la señal para que se diera la vuelta.

"¡Oh, esto es tan humillante!"

"Trata de no hacer ruido." Locke le susurró a Knuckles.

"¿Qué le dice, Locke?"

Espio miró a su alrededor con inquietud, y se dio cuenta de que Locke y Knuckles parecían haber desaparecido.

"¿Locke? ¿Knuckles?"

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Knuckles se lanzó sobre Espio, el cual gritó y aterrizó sobre el suelo.

Locke se rio mientras que su hijo se bajaba de encima del camaleón aturdido. "Eso fue muy bueno."

Ambos, padre e hijo, se dieron los cinco.

En ese momento, una pequeña abeja llamada Charmy se acercó a Espio.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Espio, sintiendo exasperada por el ataque repentino.

"Espio. ¡Noticias de Green Hill!"

"Ahora, esta vez-". Locke estaba a punto de enseñar a Knuckles una manera de atacar de nuevo, pero en ese momento Espio se levantó.

"¡Guardián! ¡Robots de los forasteros! ¡En la Isla Ángel!"

Locke se preparó para entrar en acción.

"Espio, llévate a Knuckles."

"Papá. Quiero ir contigo" dijo Knuckles.

"No, hijo."

A medida que su padre fue a atender el problema, Knuckles empezó a caminar de regreso a casa y suspiró.

"Nunca puedo hacer nada."

"Oh, un día vas a ser guardián." dijo Espio escoltando a Knuckles mientras trataba de animarlo. "Y cuando ese día llegue, podrás perseguir esos animalejos roñosos y torpes desde el alba hasta el anochecer."

 **Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Nota: No hay traducción oficial de la canción de este capítulo, así que la dejé en inglés.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Locke: Mufasa**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi**

 **Mari-An: Naanda (Mencionada)**

 **Rita-Le: Diku (Mencionada)**

 **Komi-Ko: Dwala (Mencionada)**

 **Wynmacher: Tío de Simba (Mencionado)**

 **Jon: Mtoto - 1er primo de Simba (Mencionado)**

 **Kneecaps: 2do primo de Simba (Mencionado)**

 **Espio: Zazu**

 **Cream: Bhati (Mencionada)**

 **Cosmo: Tesma (Mencionada)**

 **Amy: Iggy (Mencionada)**

 **Vanilla: Madre de Bhati (Mencionada)**

 **Charmy: El Topo**


	4. Tío Finitevus

**Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

En su dormitorio, Finitevus estaba leyendo un libro cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

"¡La puerta está abierta!" dijo.

Knuckles abrió la puerta y entró corriendo, muy feliz.

"¡Hola, Tío Finitevus! ¿Adivina qué?"

"Detesto las adivinanzas." el equidna blanco suspiró.

"Voy a ser el nuevo guardián de la Isla Ángel."

"Oh, genial". Hubo un golpe de sarcasmo en la voz del equidna mayor, pero Knuckles no se dio cuenta de esto.

Knuckles corrió al balcón y comenzó a observar hacia afuera. "Mi padre me mostró toda la isla. Y voy a proteger a todo. Je, je."

"Sí". Finitevus puso su libro en un estante. "Bueno... perdóname por no saltar de alegría. Tengo dolor de espalda, sabes." Él se dejó caer en su sillón mientras Knuckles se acercaba hacia él.

"Hey, Tío Finitevus. Cuándo yo sea guardián, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer tú?"

"El tío de Monkey Khan."

Knuckles simplemente se rio mientras daba vueltas en la cama. "Eres tan raro."

Finitevus miró al joven equidna rojo.

"No tienes idea." Se levantó del sofá. "Por lo tanto, tu padre te mostró toda la isla, ¿Verdad?"

Knuckles asintió. "Todo."

"¿No te mostró lo que está más allá del límite norte?"

Sintiéndose decepcionado, Knuckles dijo "No. Me dijo que no puedo ir allá."

"Y tiene toda la razón. Es demasiado peligroso. Sólo los más valientes mobians llegan allí."

"Bueno, yo soy valiente." Knuckles aprieta uno de sus puños. "¿Qué hay allá?"

"No, lo siento Knuckles, simplemente no puedo decírtelo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Knuckles, Knuckles, tengo que velar por el bienestar de mi sobrino consentido". Finitevus frotó la cabeza Knuckles, y lo acarició con su mano.

Knuckles simplemente sonrió. "Sí, claro. Pero soy tú único sobrino."

"Con más razón debo ser más protector. La base de los forasteros no es lugar para ir." Fingiendo sorpresa, se quedó sin aliento. "¡Oops!"

"¡¿Una base?!" preguntó Knuckles sonriendo. "Whao."

Con una falsa consternación Finitevus puso su mano sobre su rostro, "Oh no, he dicho demasiado. Bueno, supongo que lo hubieras descubierto tarde o temprano, ya que eres tan inteligente y todo eso." Acercó a Knuckles hacia sí, "Oh, pero hazme un pequeño favor. Prométeme que nunca irás a ese horrible lugar."

Knuckles lo pensó por un minuto, y asintió. "Te lo prometo."

"Eres un buen muchacho. Y ahora vete a jugar. Y recuerda, es nuestro pequeño secreto."

Knuckles asintió, y salió corriendo.

Cuando el futuro guardián se perdió de vista, Finitevus dirigió una sonrisa malévola porque todo iba según lo planeado.

No muy lejos del santuario de la M.E., Knuckles se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban sus mejores amigos y sus dos primos. Los amigos en cuestión son: Una equidna femenina de color naranja y ojos azules; un equidna masculino de color púrpura con marcas rojas en sus rastas cuyo cabello también era de color púrpura y de ojos color azul; otra equidna femenina de color naranja pero de ojos morados; una equidna femenina de color rosa cuyo cabello era de color lavanda y de ojos color violeta oscuro; un equidna masculino de color púrpura y ojos verdes, y un equidna masculino de color marrón oscuro con un mechón de cabello negro y ojos azules. Sus primos eran dos equidnas masculinos de color rojo: Uno de ojos de ojos azules y el otro de ojos púrpuras; de los dos el de ojos púrpuras tenía un flequillo en su frente. Sus amigos eran: Tikal The Echidna, Gabor The Echidna, Shade The Echidna, Julie-Su, Ralph The Echidna, Remington The Echidna y sus primos eran Jon The Echidna e Kneecaps The Echidna.

"Hola a todos." los llamó Knuckles con un gesto amistoso.

"Hola, Knuckles." dijo Tikal al instante de escuchar la voz de su amigo. Se habían conocido desde el principio, cuando eran niños pequeños, ya que sus padres eran amigos desde su infancia y siempre podían confiar en el otro para cualquier aventura o situación.

Tikal estaban con sus padres Pachacamac y Gala-Na. Estaba sentada en el regazo de su padre mientras su madre estaba cepillando sus rastas.

Junto a ellos estaba Ralph jugando con sus 6 flickys, los cuales eran sus mascotas e hijos adoptivos; Julie-Su estaba descansando en la hierba mientras observaba las nubes pasar; Remington estaba leyendo un libro que tenía consigo; Shade estaba comiendo un pastelillo; Gabor, Jon y Kneecaps estaban jugando con una pelota.

"Vamos." dijo Knuckles con entusiasmo. "Me acaban de contar acerca de un gran lugar."

"¡Impresionante!" dijeron todos sus amigos.

Pero Julie-Su y Remington sonaban menos emocionados, porque a pesar de que ellos dos eran amigos de Knuckles, a veces sin darse cuenta, él los metía en problemas cuando venía con sus ideas extravagantes.

"Estupendo. Pero veo que estás un poco ocupada en este momento, Tikal."

"Uf..."

"Y tú también lo estás." dijo Lara-Le mientras recogía a Knuckles y lo coloca cerca de ella. Tomó un peine azul, y comenzó a cepillar las rastas de Knuckles.

"¡Mamá!" Knuckles luchó para alejarse de su madre. "Mamá, echarás a perder mis rastas."

Una de las pocas cosas en que Knuckles y Tikal diferían era el hecho de que a Tikal siempre le gustaba estar bien arreglada, mientras que a Knuckles no. Aunque Knuckles compartía este rasgo con Gabor (el hermano menor de Tikal) y también con Julie-Su y Ralph.

Lara-Le terminó de cepillar las rastas de Knuckles y le sonrió mientras que el joven equidna enderezó sus rastas con molestia.

"Bueno, bueno, ya está mamá. ¿Nos podemos ir?"

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Shade. "Es mejor que no sea un lugar tonto."

"No, es muy bueno."

"Entonces, ¿Dónde está ese "gran lugar"?" preguntó Lara-Le con una sonrisa.

Knuckles parecía un poco pálido. No podía sólo decirle a su madre hacia dónde iría, pues se metería en problemas antes de salir.

"Uh... alrededor del lago cercano al santuario de la M.E." dijo rápidamente.

"¿El lago cercano al santuario de la M.E.?" dijo Ralph. "¿Qué hay de interesante allí?"

"Te lo voy a mostrar cuando lleguemos allí." dijo Knuckles en voz baja.

Todos ellos se dieron cuenta de que Knuckles estaba tratando de engañar a su madre, y que quería llevarlos a todos a un gran paseo.

Tikal miró a sus padres. "Uh, mamá, papá. ¿Puedo ir con Knuckles?"

Pachacamac y Gala-Na pensaron por un minuto y miraron a Lara-Le. "¿Qué opinas, Lara-Le?"

"Bueno..." Lara-Le dudó, pero luego vio como Knuckles y Tikal pusieron ojos de cachorro.

"¿Por favor?"

"Está bien, vayan." Lara-Le dijo al final.

"¡Sí!"

"¡Bien!"

"También pueden venir, chicos." le dijo Knuckles a Ralph, Remington, Julie-Su y Shade.

"Queremos ir, pero nuestros padres no están aquí y no podemos ir sin pedir su permiso." dijo Ralph.

"En eso está en lo cierto." suspiró Shade.

"No se preocupen, mamá podría decirles a dónde estamos." dijo Knuckles.

"Cuenten con eso." dijo Lara-Le.

Ralph y Shade sonrieron.

"¿Ustedes vienen?" le preguntó Tikal a Remington y Julie-Su.

"No lo sé..." respondió el equidna de color marrón.

"Vamos, será divertido." Alentó Tikal.

Remington y Julie-Su tenían plena confianza en Tikal y por lo tanto decidieron ir también.

"Está bien, si tú lo dices entonces también vamos." dijo Julie-Su al final.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando Gabor, Jon y Kneecaps dijeron "Nosotros también queremos ir."

Knuckles se dio la vuelta y los observó. No había pensado en que ellos tres también querían venir. Tomando en cuenta de que eran los más jóvenes del grupo no creía que fuera buena idea que vinieran con ellos.

"Bueno, creo que pueden, pero deben pedir permiso."

"Papá, mamá. Yo también puede ir." preguntó Gabor a Pachacamac y Gala-Na.

"Tía Lara-Le. Puedo ir también." preguntaron Jon y Kneecaps.

"Está bien, pero no se separen de los demás." respondieron los tres equidnas adultos.

Knuckles y Tikal prometieron que iban a cuidar de sus respectivos primos y hermano.

"Los veremos después." Dijo Knuckles.

"Y no se les olvide, Espio ira con ustedes." dijo Lara-Le.

Todos los pequeños equidnas se detuvieron al escuchar eso.

"No" dijo Knuckles. "No Espio."

 **Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Finitevus: Scar**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Locke: Mufasa (Mencionado)**

 **Monkey Khan: Kwashi (Mencionado)**

 **Tikal: Nala**

 **Gabor: Mheetu**

 **Shade: Kula**

 **Julie-Su: Tama**

 **Ralph: Tojo**

 **Remington: Chumvi**

 **Jon: Mtoto - 1er primo de Simba**

 **Kneecaps: 2do primo de Simba**

 **Pachacamac: Leo/Padre de Nala**

 **Gala-Na: Sarafina**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi**

 **George: Padre de Tojo (Mencionado)**

 **Kate-Li: Madre de Tojo (Mencionada)**

 **Darwin: Padre de Kula (Mencionado)**

 **Aurora-La: Madre de Kula (Mencionada)**

 **Zazu – Espio (Mencionado)**

 **Nota: Gabor, Ralph, George y Kate-Li son personajes creados por mí.**


	5. Ya Quiero Ser El Guardián

**Bueno, aquí está el quinto capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

Mientras caminaban hacia el lago cercano al santuario de la M.E., Espio acompañaba a los nueve equidnas.

"De prisa. Cuanto más pronto lleguemos, más pronto regresaremos."

Tikal miró a Knuckles, y comenzó a susurrar.

"Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos en realidad?" preguntó Tikal.

"A la Base de los Forasteros." respondió Knuckles.

"¡WOW!"

"¡SHHH! Espio."

Al oír el lugar a donde iban Ralph, Shade, Gabor, Jon y Kneecaps se emocionaron.

Julie-Su y Remington sabían que algo les iba a pasar a ellos en esta aventura, pero Ralph les animó a que los acompañaran.

"Está bien." Tikal bajó la voz de nuevo a un susurro. Ella y Knuckles estaban un poco por delante del grupo en ese momento. "Entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a deshacernos del camaleón?"

A medida que los dos equidnas susurraban el plan entre sí, Espio había tenido una idea equivocada del momento.

"Oh, qué lindo. Semillas de romance floreciendo en Mobius. Sus padres estarán felices cuando estén comprometidos."

Ambos equidnas parecían desconcertados al escuchar eso. Los otros equidnas también escucharon eso y también tenían curiosidad.

"¿Prome… qué?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Comprometidos. Futuros."

"O sea..." dijo Tikal.

"Un día, ustedes dos se van a casar." Espio hizo un gesto con las manos.

"¡Qué asco!"

"¡EWWW!"

"¡No puedo casarme con ella!" Knuckles se cruzó de brazos, no contento con la idea. "¡Ella es mi amiga!"

"Sí." Dijo Tikal. "Sería muy raro."

Los otros equidnas tienen su propia conversación en ese momento.

"¿Se los imaginan casados?" preguntó Ralph.

"No. Y como dijo Knuckles, los amigos no pueden casarse." dijo Julie-Su. "Es muy raro."

"Pero si eso ocurriera, Knuckles sería mi hermano... o algo así." Gabor se rascó la cabeza, estando muy confundido.

"Y entonces, de alguna manera, Tú y yo seríamos primos... supongo." Jon miró a su amigo, un poco desconcertado.

"Pero... nosotros estamos mucho mejor como amigos, ¿Verdad?" Kneecaps tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza en ese momento.

"¿Crees que es cierto lo que dijo Espio?" Le susurra Shade a Remington.

"No sé, pero parece... extraño." Reflexionó el equidna de color marrón.

"Bueno, siento desilusionarlos, pero ustedes dos tórtolas no tienen otra opción." Le dice Espio a Knuckles y Tikal. "Es una tradición que se remonta a generaciones."

"Cuando sea Guardián, es lo primero que cancelo." Knuckles le hizo un guiño a Tikal, la cual sonrió al instante.

"No mientras yo esté aquí." dijo Espio.

"Bueno, en ese caso te despedido."

"HMMM, lo siento. Pero sólo el Guardián puede hacerlo."

"Bueno, él es el futuro Guardián." señaló Tikal.

"Sí. Así que tienes que obedecerme en todo."

"¡Todavía no! Y me temo que con una actitud como esa, vas a ser un guardián bastante patético."

"¡Yo no lo creo así!"

Y se puso en marcha una canción acerca de cómo Knuckles cree que va a ser cuando sea el guardián.

Knuckles: Poderoso Guardián seré, sin oposición

Espio: (Fingiendo medir a Knuckles) Bueno, yo nunca he visto a un guardián que se vea más pequeño que un oso.

Knuckles: Nunca ha habido nadie así

Seré la sensación

(Corre hasta una pequeña roca.)

Observa que tan fuere soy

Te causo un gran temor

Espio: (Cae sobre sobre el lodo y se limpia el rostro con algo que encontró) Pues no parece nada excepcional (Él se da cuenta de que lo que tiene en sus manos en la oreja de un elefante no mobian y es lanzado lejos por este.) ¡ARGH!

Knuckles: Quiero ya ser el Guardián

Espio: Piense bien y vera que aún le falta mucho

Knuckles: Nadie que me diga

Espio: Bueno, cuando dije que-

Tikal: Lo que debo hacer

Espio: Quise decir que-

Knuckles: Nadie que me diga

Espio: Pero no se da cuenta-

Knuckles / Tikal / Ralph / Julie-Su / Remington / Shade / Gabor / Jon / Kneecaps: Como debo ser

(Corren a la distancia)

Espio: Pero mire aquí

Knuckles / Tikal / Ralph / Julie-Su / Remington / Shade / Gabor / Jon / Kneecaps: Libre de correr seré

Espio: Bueno, definitivamente eso no

Knuckles: Todo lo que quiera hare

Espio: Usted y yo tenemos que

De cara a cara hablar

Tikal: Mira nada más

Al Guardián quien quiere aconsejar

(Los 9 jóvenes equidnas se dan los cinco y comienzan a correr de nuevo.)

Espio: Si este es el rumbo que llevamos

Yo no voy

Lejos yo me voy de Isla Ángel,

No me voy a quedar (Él se cae de una balsa) ¡AHHH!

El chico cada día está más mal

Knuckles: Yo quisiera ya ser un rey

(Instrumental)

Knuckles / Tikal: Miren por aquí-i

Ralph / Julie-Su: miren por acá-a

Remington / Shade: Donde le vean

Kneecaps / Jon / Ivo: Será una estrella

Espio: Aun no

Knuckles / Tikal / Ralph / Julie-Su / Remington / Shade / Gabor / Jon / Kneecaps / Otros mobians:

Y con cada criatura compartir

Que fuerte por doquier se pueda oír

Lo que el Guardián Knuckles tiene que decir

Knuckles / Tikal: Quiero / Quiere ya ser el Guardián

Ralph / Julie-Su: Quiere ya ser el Guardián

Remington / Shade: Quiere ya

Gabor / Jon / Kneecaps: Quiere ya

Knuckles / Tikal / Ralph / Julie-Su / Remington / Shade / Gabor / Jon / Kneecaps: Ser el Guardián

Después de que terminase el número musical, Espio quedó atrapado en medio de una multitud de otros mobians, pero no pudo ver a los ocho pequeños equidnas por ningún lado.

"Oh no. ¡¿A dónde fueron?!" exclamó. "¡¿Knuckles?! ¡¿Tikal?! ¡¿Ralph?! ¡¿Julie-Su?! ¡¿Remington?! ¡¿Shade?! ¡¿Gabor?! ¡¿Jon?! ¡¿Kneecaps?!"

 **Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Zazu: Espio**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Tikal: Nala**

 **Ralph: Tojo**

 **Shade: Kula**

 **Gabor: Mheetu**

 **Jon: Mtoto - 1er primo de Simba**

 **Kneecaps: 2do primo de Simba**

 **Julie-Su: Tama**

 **Remington: Chumvi**

 **Locke: Mufasa (Mencionado)**

 **Pachacamac: Leo/Padre de Nala (Mencionado)**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi (Mencionada)**

 **Gala-Na: Sarafina (Mencionada)**

 **Nota: Ralph y Gabor son personajes creados por mí.**


	6. La Base De Los Forasteros

**Bueno, aquí está el sexto capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

En ese mismo momento Knuckles, Tikal, Ralph, Shade, Gabor, Jon y Kneecaps se reían en señal de triunfo. Remington y Julie-Su, aunque en un principio no estaban convencidos de venir con el resto del grupo, no podían negar que tuvieron una gran cantidad de diversión al dejar abandonado a Espio.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Funcionó!" dijo Knuckles.

"¡Lo perdimos!" Tikal levantó el pulgar hacia arriba.

"Con ese pequeño truco que acabamos de hacer, no creo que nos moleste por un largo tiempo" Jon sonrió.

"¿Vieron cuando el elefante lo mandó a volar lejos?" dijo Gabor.

"¡Y cuando se cayó de la balsa!" dijo Ralph cayendo al suelo sin parar de reírse.

"¿No olviden lo del "Árbol de Mobians?'" agregó Kneecaps.

"Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo algún día." Shade sonrió.

"Soy un genio." dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Oye genio, fue mi idea." argumentó Tikal.

"Sí, pero yo hice todo." comentó Knuckles.

"¡Con todos nosotros!"

"¿Oh sí?"

Él trató de hacer frente a Tikal, pero ella logró inmovilizarlo.

"¡Ja! ¡Te vencí!" dijo la equidna naranja sonriendo.

"Supongo que no eres tan fuerte como te ves." dijo Julie-Su sonriendo.

"Nunca vas a vencer a nadie de esa manera." añadido Remington.

Knuckles se enojó al escuchar lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo. "¡Ya, suéltame!"

La equidna naranja se bajó del equidna rojo, pero este la tomó por sorpresa y ambos terminaron cayendo por una colina. Cuando llegaron a la parte inferior, Tikal cayó una vez más encima de Knuckles.

"Te vencí otra vez."

"¿Oh sí? ¡Gana el que derribe al otro cinco veces!"

Antes de que pudieran comenzar de nuevo, observaron con asombro todo a su alrededor.

"Oigan, ¿Están bien allá abajo?" preguntó Jon.

"Sí. Vengan. Miren lo que encontramos." respondió Knuckles mientras Tikal se bajaba de él, y le daba la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Shade, Julie-Su, Gabor, Jon, Kneecaps, Ralph y Remington bajaron hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

"No puedo creerlo. Llegamos."

Miraron a su alrededor y vieron a algunos robots destruidos.

"Whoa."

"Es realmente espeluznante." comentó Julie-Su.

"Sí." Knuckles estuvo de acuerdo. "¿No es genial?"

"Podríamos meternos en un gran problema." Shade guiñó un ojo disfrutando de su travesura.

"Lo sé."

Los nueve equidnas observaron los restos de un robot. No tenía un diseño muy complicado, pero como ninguno de ellos jamás había visto algo como eso antes, tenían una sed de curiosidad (sobre todo Jon, Kneecaps y Gabor por ser los más jóvenes del grupo)

"Me pregunto si sus cerebros todavía estarán allí." Ralph se aventuró con cuidado hacia las piezas del robot.

"Sólo hay una manera de saber." Knuckles dio luz verde para que todos se acercaran a ver. "¡Vamos, vamos a echar un vistazo!"

Julie-Su y Remington dieron un vistazo cauteloso antes de decidirse a seguir al resto de sus amigos. Los nueve equidnas estaban a punto de ir a explorar. Pero no llegaron muy lejos.

"¡Deténganse!" exclamó una voz familiar y Espio apareció de la nada. "¡El único vistazo que van a echar es el de la salida de este lugar!"

"¡Aw, vamos!" Knuckles suspiró.

"Acabamos de llegar." dijo Ralph un poco irritado.

"¡Estamos mucho más allá de los límites de la Isla Ángel!" dijo Espio.

"Mira, el pequeño camaleón tiene miedo." dijeron Knuckles, Jon, Kneecaps y Gabor.

Espio miró a los cuatro equidnas, "Para ustedes soy el Sr. Camaleón, pelirrojo. Y en este momento, todos estamos en un gran peligro."

Knuckles sonrió. "¿Peligro? ¡Ja! Yo no tengo miedo. Yo me río del peligro. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!"

De repente su risa se vio interrumpida cuando una risa provino de detrás del robot. Se quedó sin aliento por el miedo, y rápidamente se ocultó detrás de Tikal y Espio. Los otros presentes sólo podían verlo con preocupación.

Tres pájaros mobian salieron de detrás del robot con sonrisas en sus rostros malignos.

El primer pájaro mobian era un halcón macho con dos tonos de color verde en su plumaje, así como plumas blancas en el pecho y plumas rojas alrededor de los ojos. Sus ojos eran azules y su pico era de color dorado. Llevaba sobre su cabeza unas gafas protectoras de color plateadas con cristales amarillos, guantes blancos, botas rojas con blancas cuyas suelas eran de color gris. Su nombre es Jet.

El segundo pájaro mobian era una golondrina hembra con dos tonos de color púrpura en su plumaje. Sus ojos eran azules y su pico era de color dorado. Llevaba botas de color rojo con detalles blancos, gafas de sol cuyos cristales eran amarillos, pantalones blancos, una blusa negra, un collar de gemas color blanco con rojo, un pañuelo blanco sobre su cabeza y guantes blancos con brazaletes de oro. Su nombre es Wave.

El tercer y último pájaro mobian era un albatros macho con dos tonos de plumaje gris. Sus ojos eran rojos y su pico era de color dorado. Llevaba zapatillas de deporte de color negras, calcetines blancos, pequeñas gafas de color beige, guantes de color canela y un collar con tres piezas ensartadas de color gris. Su nombre es Storm.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, Jet. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" preguntó Wave.

"No sé, Wave. Uh, ¿Qué te parece, Storm?"

"Bueno, ¿Estás pensando en lo que estoy pensando, Jet?" dijo Storm a través de su risa.

"Sí, justo lo que estaba pensando." Jet se acercó a Knuckles, Tikal y Espio. "¡Un grupo de intrusos!"

"Yo se los aseguro." dijo Espio nervioso. "Solamente fue un error de navegación."

En ese momento Storm se acercó a los demás equidnas para intimidarlos. Ralph y Remington se pusieron en frente para proteger a Julie-Su, Shade, Gabor, Jon y Kneecaps, mientras retrocedían para unirse con los otros tres.

Antes de que el grupo pudiera irse, Wave pisó la cola Espio.

"Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera. Yo te conozco. Eres el pequeño títere de Locke."

"Yo, señora, soy el mayordomo del guardián."

A medida que los forasteros rodeaban a los intrusos, Jet miró a Knuckles. "Y eso te haría a ti..."

"¡El futuro guardián!" dijo Knuckles sin rodeos.

"¿Sabes lo que le hacemos a los guardianes que se salen de su isla?" preguntó Wave.

Knuckles se burló. "No me pueden hacer nada a mí."

"Uh, técnicamente pueden. Estamos en sus tierras."

"Pero Espio, tú me dijiste que eran animalejos roñosos y torpes."

Tikal, Gabor y Ralph tuvieron que contener la risa por la broma de Knuckles.

"Tofo, tofo, tofo." dijo Espio entre dientes.

"¡¿A quién llamas tofo, tofo?!" dijo Jet mientras acercaba su rostro al de Espio.

"¡Oh, mira la hora!" Espio hizo un gesto a los ocho equidnas para que comenzaran a correr. "¡Tenemos que irnos!"

Wave los bloqueó rápidamente. "¿Cuál es la prisa? Nos gustaría que se quedarán a almorzar."

"¡Siiiii!" Jet estuvo de acuerdo. "Hoy podríamos almorzar equidna en escabeche." Se rio de su propia broma.

"¡Espera, espera, tengo uno mejor!" Wave continuó "Yo quiero el mío a la plancha."

Mientras se reían, Storm se acercó a ellos, pues se había dado cuenta de algo. "¡Chicos, tenemos un problema!"

"¿Qué, Storm? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" preguntó Wave.

Jet miró a donde señalaba Storm.

"¿Hey, Wave, pedimos comida para llevar?"

"No ¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque haya van!" gritó Jet mientras los tres observaban a Espio escapando con los ocho equidnas.

Knuckles estaba llevando a su primo Jon en sus brazos. Tikal corría junto con su hermano menor Gabor, el cual se sostenía fuertemente de su brazo. Ralph estaba corriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Julie-Su para que pudieran hacer una escapada rápida, la equidna rosa llevaba a Kneecaps sobre su espalda. Remington lleva a Shade en sus brazos, debido a que el miedo la paralizó tanto que no podía moverse.

Wave rápidamente capturó Espio, el cual lanzó un grito de espanto

Los equidnas no se dieron cuenta de esto hasta que llegaron a una distancia considerable.

"¿Les hemos perdido?" preguntó Gabor mientras caía al suelo por el cansancio.

"Creo que sí." Knuckles y Tikal recuperaban el aliento mientras ayudaban a Gabor a ponerse de pie de nuevo.

"Espera" Knuckles se dio cuenta. "¿Dónde está Espio?"

Cerca de un géiser, Jet sostenía a Espio.

"El pequeño camaleón mayordomo saltó a la hoya de presión" metió al camaleón en el géiser.

"¡Oh, no! ¡La hoya de presión no!" dio Espio para después salir disparado en una nube de vapor.

Los Babylon Rouges rieron histéricamente hasta que Knuckles los llamó desde la cima de una colina.

"¡Hey! ¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?"

"¿Como tú?" preguntó Wave, sonriendo.

"Uh... no.…"

Todos los niños comenzaron a gritar mientras los forasteros empezaron a perseguirlos. En un intento desesperado por escapar los nueve terminaron separados en tres grupos. Knuckles estaba solo con Tikal. Remington terminó con Shade y Gabor. Por último, Ralph estaba con Julie-Su, Jon y Kneecaps.

Jet, Wave y Storm se precipitaron alrededor del equidna rojo y la equidna naranja, y asomaron sus cabezas a través de un respiradero de metano activo.

"¡Boo!" Se rieron, y los persiguieron sobre algunos robots rotos, Knuckles y Tikal se escabulleron y se deslizaron por una pendiente.

Al final salieron volando y aterrizaron en una ladera en donde los forasteros los seguían persiguiendo.

"¡Knuckles!" gritó Tikal.

Knuckles se dio la vuelta y quedó sin aliento al ver a su amiga gritando mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo de la pila.

Volvió corriendo con valor, y antes de que Wave pudiera capturar a Tikal, le dio un puñetazo en la cara a la golondrina. Los dos equidnas pudieron escapar.

Wave se enfureció así que ella, Storm y Jet continuaron persiguiendo a los prisioneros.

Knuckles y Tikal trataron de subir un acantilado, pero cayeron en una jaula, y quedaron atrapados.

"Aquí, pequeños equidnas." dijo Jet con voz burlona.

Knuckles trató de usar un poco de la energía de las Esmeralda Caos, ya que él una vez fue testigo de su padre haciendo eso, pero lo único que salió fue sólo una pequeña chispa.

Los forasteros se rieron.

"¡Ja! ¿Eso fue todo?" dijo Jet. "¡Ja! Hazlo otra vez. Vamos."

Por lo tanto, Knuckles lo intentó de nuevo, pero una gran cantidad de energía caos apareció de la nada.

"¿Eh?" No sólo los forasteros se confundieron, también Knuckles. Tikal primero pensó que Knuckles causó eso, pero cuando él le dijo que no, quedó confundida también.

De repente apareció Locke, y los forasteros trataron de luchar contra él, pero como él era demasiado fuerte para ellos se las arregló para derribarlos. Los forasteros se intimidaron.

"Oh, por favor, por favor." rogó Wave.

"¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!" Jet gimió.

"¡SILENCIO!" Locke rugió con ira.

"Oh vamos a guardar silencio en este momento." dijo Jet con miedo.

"Cálmate." Wave rio nerviosamente. "Lo sentimos mucho."

"¡TEN COMPASIÓN!" Storm gritó de miedo.

"¡Si alguna vez se vuelven a acercar a mi hijo, lo pagarán!"

Wave jadeó. "¡¿Oh, él es... él es tu hijo?!"

"Oh, ¿Tu hijo?"

"¿Tú lo sabías?"

"No... ¿Y tú?"

"Yo-yo-yo no lo sabía. No. ¿Verdad?"

"¡No claro que no!"

"No."

Tanto Jet y Wave miraron a Storm. "¿Storm?"

Storm asintió. "¡Si lo sabía!"

Locke gruñó en voz muy alta mientras los forasteros gritaban de terror.

"¡Nos vamos!" Jet rio nerviosamente.

Los forasteros gritaban mientras corrían despavoridos.

Espio se acercó a Locke y asintió con la cabeza, sólo para encogerse cuando el guardián le dio una mirada enojada.

Ralph, Gabor, Julie-Su, Jon, Kneecaps, Remington y Shade llegaron y estaban felices de ver que Knuckles y Tikal estaban a salvo.

Knuckles se acercó a su padre con cautela. "Papá, yo…"

Locke miró a su hijo. "Deliberadamente me has desobedecido."

"Papá, yo- lo siento."

"¡Vamos a casa!" dijo Locke en un tono severo cuando empezó a caminar con Espio siguiéndolo.

Mientras seguían a Locke y Espio, Tikal miró a Knuckles.

"Yo creo que fuiste muy valiente." Ella susurró.

"Sí." añadió Ralph "Tú solo te enfrentaste a los forasteros, sólo para proteger a Tikal."

"Eso fue muy impresionante, primo." sonrió Jon.

"Sí, y ni siquiera estabas asustado cuando los forasteros comenzaron a burlarse de ti." agregó Gabor.

"Y trataste de defender a Espio también." Sonrió Shade.

"Eso fue muy valiente." Kneecaps sonrió.

"Yo no podría haber hecho eso." Admitió Remington.

"Todo lo que hiciste fue muy admirable, Knuckles." terminó Julie-Su.

El equidna rojo sonrió al ver el apoyo que le daban todos sus amigos.

"Gracias chicos."

Lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo vigilados por Finitevus, el cual no se veía muy feliz por lo que acababa de suceder.

 **Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Tikal: Nala**

 **Ralph: Tojo**

 **Shade: Kula**

 **Gabor: Mheetu**

 **Jon: Mtoto - 1er primo de Simba**

 **Kneecaps: 2do primo de Simba**

 **Remington: Chumvi**

 **Julie-Su: Tama**

 **Espio: Zazu**

 **Wave: Shenzi**

 **Jet: Banzai**

 **Storm: Ed**

 **Locke: Mufasa**

 **Finitevus: Scar**

 **Nota: Ralph y Gabor son personajes creados por mí.**


	7. Debajo De Las Estrellas

**Bueno, aquí está el séptimo capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

Más tarde esa noche Locke, Espio y los 9 pequeños equidnas caminaban por el prado cercano al santuario de la M.E. en la Isla Ángel. Gabor estaba en la espalda de Tikal, Jon en la de Knuckles y Kneecaps en la de Shade.

"Espio." dijo Locke, escuchándose en su voz un tono muy severo.

Espio se acercó al guardián. "Sí, ¿guardián?" dijo un poco temeroso.

"Lleva a los niños a sus respectivas casas, yo tengo que darle a mi hijo una lección. "

Knuckles se agachó en la hierba como para ocultarse, y Tikal apretó suavemente su mano.

"No te preocupes" dijo en voz baja. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Tikal le dio a Knuckles un rápido beso en la mejilla. "Tu papá seguirá amándote, pase lo que pase."

"Gracias…"

Espio se acercó hacia donde estaban los niños. "Vamos, chicos."

Miró al equidna rojo. "Knuckles" suspiró. "Buena suerte."

"Uh, Julie-Su, ¿Podrías llevar a Jon a casa por mí, por favor?"

"Por supuesto."

Knuckles dejo a su primo a cargo de Julie-Su y antes de irse le acarició la cabeza a Jon.

Tras eso Espio se fue del lugar siendo seguido por Tikal, Ralph, Julie-Su, Remington, Shade, Gabor, Jon y Kneecaps.

"¡Knuckles!" dijo Locke.

Knuckles se acercó lentamente, y de repente piso una huella que pertenecía a Locke. Knuckles miró la huella y luego miró a su padre.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Locke suspiró y miró a su hijo.

"Knuckles, estoy muy decepcionado de ti."

"Lo sé."

"Te iban a matar, me desobedeciste deliberadamente, y lo que es peor" agregó Locke, "¡Arriesgaste la vida de tus amigos!"

"Sólo intentaba ser valiente como tú." la voz de Knuckles se quebró por la tristeza.

"Yo soy valiente cuando debo serlo. Knuckles, ser valiente no significa que vayas a buscar problemas."

"Pero tú no tienes miedo de nada."

"Hoy si lo tuve."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Knuckles incrédulo.

Locke asintió mientras se acercaba a su hijo. "Sí, pensé que podría perderte."

"Oh." Knuckles se sentía un poco mejor. "Supongo que hasta los guardianes se asustan, ¿Eh?"

Locke asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Pero sabes qué?" su hijo susurró.

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que esos forasteros estaban incluso más asustados."

Locke se rio entre dientes. "Porque nadie puede vencer a tu padre. ¡Ven aquí!"

Tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y le dio coscorrón. "¡Oh no, no!" Knuckles se soltó.

Ellos comenzaron a perseguirse y pelearse entre sí juguetonamente. Cuando tomaron un respiro, Knuckles abrazó a su padre.

"¿Papá?"

"¿HMMM?"

"Somos amigos, ¿Verdad?"

"Si." Locke se rio entre dientes.

"Y siempre estaremos juntos, ¿Verdad?"

Locke no podía dar una respuesta directa, por lo se acostó en el suelo, y Knuckles hizo lo mismo.

"Knuckles, déjame decirte algo que mi padre me dijo." Señaló las estrellas. "Mira las estrellas, los grandes guardianes del pasado nos miran desde las estrellas".

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Knuckles mirando el cielo nocturno.

"Así que, cuando te sientas solo, recuerda que esos guardianes siempre estarán allí para guiarte, y yo también".

"¿Y a Tikal y a mis otros amigos?"

Locke se rio entre dientes "Sí Knuckles, y a tus amigos también. Por cierto, ¿Vi a Tikal dándote un beso antes de irse?"

Knuckles se sonrojó un poco al recodar eso. "Ella... uh... quería tranquilizarme diciéndome que todo estaría bien."

"Un día lo comprenderás hijo mío."

Justo en ese momento Tikal y Gabor se encontraban en su casa. Los dos se preguntaban cómo le había ido a Knuckles en la conversación que tuvo con su padre.

"Su padre se veía muy enojado, espero que todo haya salió bien." dijo Gabor.

"Estoy segura de que las cosas estarán bien." dijo Tikal mientras se sonrojaba al recordar el beso que le había dado a su amigo.

Gabor se dio cuenta de esto. "¿Tienes fiebre? Tu cara se puso roja."

"No, no es nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes."

Aunque esa tarde Tikal había dicho en frente de todos que ella no estaba enamorada de Knuckles, ella era un poco joven para comprender completamente este sentimiento que sentía por él, por lo que decidió ignorar todo con respecto a eso por ahora.

En ese momento, Pachacamac y Gala-Na entraron a la habitación de sus dos hijos para acostarlos.

"Buenas noches, mis queridos hijos." Gala-Na les dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

"Espio nos dijo que se divirtieron mucho en el lago cercano al santuario de la M.E." dijo Pachacamac.

Tikal y Gabor se sintieron aliviados al saber que Espio no les había dicho nada sobre el lugar a dónde fueron a jugar.

"Fue divertido, pero de ahora en adelante preferimos quedarnos cerca de casa, ¿No es así, hermanito?" dijo Tikal lo más calmadamente posible.

Gabor asintió con la cabeza.

Después de un rato, Tikal y Gabor ya estaban profundamente dormidos.

"Querido, ¿Crees que deberíamos haberles dicho que sabemos a dónde fueron realmente?" preguntó Gala-Na.

"No, ya han pasado por mucho hoy." dijo Pachacamac. "Es mejor dejar que se recuperen de esta experiencia."

Ambos padres también decidieron ir a acostarse, ya que se estaba haciendo bastante tarde.

 **Hasta aquí el séptimo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Locke: Mufasa**

 **Espio: Zazu**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Tikal: Nala**

 **Ralph: Tojo**

 **Julie-Su: Tama**

 **Remington: Chumvi**

 **Shade: Kula**

 **Gabor: Mheetu**

 **Jon: Mtoto - 1er primo de Simba**

 **Kneecaps: 2do primo de Simba**

 **Sabre: Ahadi (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Pachacamac: Leo/Padre de Nala**

 **Gala-Na: Sarafina**

 **Nota: Ralph y Gabor son personajes creados por mí.**


	8. Listos Ya

**Bueno, aquí está el octavo capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

En el escondite de los robots, Jet observaba su mano magullada y gruñía por eso.

"¡Chispas, ese Locke! ¡No podré sentarme en una semana!"

"Eso fue graciosísimo." dijo Storm con una sonrisa.

"No es gracioso, Storm."

Storm se rio aún más fuerte. "¡Sí, realmente lo es!"

"¡Hey cállate!" dijo Jet.

"¡NO!" dijo Storm mientras seguía riendo.

Jet gruñó de rabia, y atacó a Storm mientras comenzaban a pelearse entre ellos.

"¡¿Lo harás?!"

Ambos seguían luchando el uno contra el otro.

"¡Bueno, tú empezaste!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

Wave se puso muy molesta mientras observaba como Storm y Jet luchaban entre sí.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Wave se paseaba por la ladera. "Mírense ustedes, chicos, no es de extrañar que no estamos en la cima del mundo con esa actitud de ustedes."

"Odio fallar." Jet gimió.

"Ya sabes, si no fuera por esos equidnas, estaríamos corriendo esta articulación."

"¡Odio a los equidnas!"

"Son agresivo."

"¡Odiosos!"

"Apestosos."

"Y son..."

"Tan feos" Jet y Wave dijeron al unísono.

Los Babylon Rouges se rieron, pero se congelaron de miedo al oír una voz.

"Oh, los equidnas no son tan malos."

Miraron hacia arriba para ver a Finitevus sentado, y suspiraron aliviados.

"Oh Finitevus, sólo eres tú." Jet sonrió.

"Temíamos que fuera alguien importante."

"Sí, ya sabes, como Locke."

"Sí."

"Ya veo." Finitevus gimió de molestia.

"Eso es poder." Jet le guiñó un ojo a Wave.

"Si, Jet. Sólo oigo ese nombre y me estremezco."

"Locke."

Wave se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre. "Hazlo otra vez." Ella sonrió.

"¡Locke!"

Wave se rio un poco.

"Locke, ¡Locke!"

Wave se estremeció tanto que Storm se empezó a reír también.

"¡OOOOH! ¡Eso fue divertido!" Wave hizo un guiño a Jet.

Finitevus se supo una mano sobre sus ojos.

"Estoy rodeado de tontos."

"Vamos Finitevus." dijo Jet. "Tú eres uno de los nuestros, quiero decir, eres nuestro amigo."

"Encantado." Había una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz.

"¡OHH, me gusta eso!" Wave sonrió. "No es el guardián, pero sigue siendo tan bien educado."

"Sí." dijo Jet. "Hey, eh... ¿Nos has traído algo para comer, amigo, viejito, cuate?"

"No creo que realmente se merezcan esto." dijo Finitevus sosteniendo algo de comida que traía de la tienda, haciendo que los forasteros se sintieran emocionados. "Prácticamente envolví a esos 9 jóvenes equidnas para ustedes como regalos, y ni siquiera pudieron capturarlos."

De todos modos, les dio la comida y los forasteros comenzaron a comerla.

Wave miró a Finitevus con curiosidad.

"Bueno, ya sabes." dijo ella. "No estaban exactamente solos, Finitevus."

"Sí." Jet continuó. "¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Capturar a Locke también?"

"Bueno... un destino peor, en realidad."

"¿Huh?" Los forasteros parecían desconcertados mientras observaban al equidna blanco.

Finitevus se acercó a ellos y comenzó a rodearlos.

"Nunca pensé que los forasteros fueran tan esenciales. Son rudos e indescriptiblemente tontos."

"¡Oye!" Storm se sintió ofendido cuando Wave y Jet lo miraron, también sintiéndose ofendidos.

"Pero, tal vez ustedes tengan un destello de potencial, si se alían a mi visión y cerebro."

Finitevus: Yo sé que no tienen cerebro

Tiene más un infame animal

Más tienen que hacer un esfuerzo

Me escuchan o puede irles mal

Se ven sus miradas ausentes

No pueden en nada pensar

Más hablamos aquí de linajes

Inconscientes no deben estar

Lo que viene será nuestra vida

La esperanza de hacerlo mejor

Una nueva era se encuentra muy cerca

Wave: ¿Y qué pintamos nosotros?

Finitevus: Escucha como los otros

Yo sé que es un riesgo

Tendrán recompensa

Para los que sigan mi juego

Y lo mío yo logre tener

¡Listos ya!

Jet: ¡Sí! ¡Estamos listos! ¡Bien listos! ¿Para qué?

Finitevus: Para la muerte del guardián.

Jet: ¿Qué, está enfermo?

Finitevus: ¡No, tonto! Vamos a matarlo. Y a Knuckles también.

Jet: ¡Buena idea! ¿Quién necesita al guardián?

Forasteros: ¡Nadie, nadie! ¡La-La-La-La-La-La!

Finitevus: ¡Tontos! ¡Si habrá un guardián!

Jet: Pero dijiste que...

Finitevus: ¡Yo seré el guardián! Apóyenme y estarán en la cima del mundo.

Forasteros: ¡Si, arriba, que viva el guardián!

¡Que viva el guardián! ¡Que viva el guardián!

Forasteros: Y socios seremos, no lo olviden

De un guardián a quien van a adorar

Finitevus: Ya es hora que yo les obligue

A ciertas acciones tomar

Tendrán una gran recompensa

Aunque más voy yo a recibir

Sin mí no tendrán ni una pizca

¡Es algo que debo decir!

Finitevus: Listos ya para el golpe del siglo

Listos ya para un acto genial

Forasteros: OOOOOO, ¡La-La-La!

Finitevus: Planeándolo todo

Forasteros: ¡En lo alto estaremos!

Finitevus: Con mucho cuidado

Forasteros: Mucho más

Finitevus: A un lado me hacían

Forasteros: Nosotros gobernaremos

Finitevus: Y no me querían

Forasteros: Y robaremos todas las joyas

Finitevus: Seré respetado, amado, alabado

Por el gran portento que soy

Y mis sueños al fin llegarán

Listos ya

Forasteros: Nuestros sueños veremos llegar

Listos ya

Finitevus entonces comienza a reír, sabiendo que sus planes para gobernar la Isla Ángel estarán terminados pronto.

Locke llevaba a Knuckles sobre sus hombros mientras iban de regreso a casa. Cuando llegaron al santuario de la M.E. Allí se encontraban esperándolos Lara-Le, Wynmacher, Mari-An, Rita-Le y Komi-Ko. Jon y Kneecaps también estaban con ellos, pero Jon dormía en los brazos de su madre, y Kneecaps en los brazos de su padre.

"Me alegro de que estén bien." les dijo Lara-Le con alivio. "Es muy tarde y estábamos preocupados por ustedes."

"Lamentamos haberte preocupado." dijo Locke. "Estábamos teniendo un tiempo de unión entre padre e hijo."

"Bueno, por lo menos todo está bien" Rita-Le sonrió. "Espio nos contó lo que pasó."

"Knuckles, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Komi-Ko. "No estás herido, ¿Verdad?"

"Estoy bien, tía Komi-Ko." respondió Knuckles.

"Por lo menos tú, Jon, Kneecaps y el resto de tus amigos están bien." dijo Mari-An sonriendo. "Eso es lo que importa."

"Bueno, al menos sabes que no debes volver allí." dijo Wynmacher con una mirada severa.

"No te preocupes tío Wynmacher, no volveré a ir a ese lugar. Es una promesa."

"Bueno, es hora de ir a la cama." dijo Locke.

"Eh... mamá, papá. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir con ustedes esta noche?" preguntó Knuckles.

Locke y Lara-Le se observaron el uno al otro y luego miraron a su hijo.

"Está bien."

"Pero sólo esta noche".

Más tarde, todos dormían pacíficamente. Knuckles estaba durmiendo en medio de sus padres. Todos se abrazaban fuertemente, Knuckles se sentía muy seguro estando con sus padres.

Nadie sospechaba de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

 **Hasta aquí el octavo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Jet: Banzai**

 **Storm: Ed**

 **Wave: Shenzi**

 **Finitevus: Scar**

 **Locke: Mufasa**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi**

 **Wynmacher: Tío de Simba**

 **Mari-An: Naanda**

 **Rita-Le: Diku**

 **Komi-Ko: Dwala**

 **Jon: Mtoto - 1er primo de Simba**

 **Kneecaps: 2do primo de Simba**

 **Espio: Zazu (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Tikal: Nala (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Gabor: Mheetu (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Ralph: Tojo (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Julie-Su: Tama (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Remington: Chumvi (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Shade: Kula (Solo Mencionada)**


	9. La Estampida

**Bueno, aquí está el noveno capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

En el cañón que se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros del santuario de la M.E., Finitevus y Knuckles se acercaron a una roca debajo de un pequeño árbol.

"Ahora espera aquí." dijo Finitevus mientras Knuckles se sentaba sobre la roca. "Tu padre tiene una maravillosa sorpresa para ti."

"OOOH, ¿Qué es?" preguntó el joven equidna.

"Si te lo dijera, no sería una sorpresa."

"Si me lo dices, puedo hacerme el sorprendido." Knuckles sonrió.

"Eres un pillo."

"Vamos, tío Finitevus." Knuckles le rogó.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." se rio Finitevus. "Esto es sólo para ti y tu papá. Sabes, una especie de tiempo entre padre e hijo..." Empezó a irse. "Bueno, mejor voy a ir a buscarlo."

Knuckles se levantó para seguirlo. "Iré contigo."

"¡NO!" exclamó Finitevus. Rápidamente recuperó su compostura. "No. Sólo quédate en esta roca." Se rio un poco. "No querrás terminar en otro problema como el que tuviste con los Babylon Rouges."

"¿Supiste eso?" Knuckles parecía sorprendido.

"Knuckles, todo el mundo lo sabe."

"¿De Verdad?" El futuro guardián parecía avergonzado.

Finitevus dijo lo más calmado posible "Tuviste suerte de que tu papá estaba allí para salvarte, ¿Eh? Y sólo entre nosotros, podrías trabajar en eso de controlar la energía de las Esmeraldas Caos."

"De acuerdo."

Finitevus empezó a alejarse.

"Tío Finitevus, ¿Me va a gustar la sorpresa?" preguntó Knuckles.

Finitevus miró al joven equidna con una sonrisa falsa.

"Knuckles" dijo con valentía "Es para morirse."

Empezó a alejarse.

Por encima del cañón, una manada de búfalos no mobian estaban comiendo un poco de hierba mientras Wave, Jet y Storm se escondían bajo un arco de roca.

Jet miró a su alrededor y golpeó su pie contra la "pared".

"¡Silencio!"

"No puedo evitarlo Wave, tengo que correr. Tengo que moverme todo el tiempo."

"¡Quédate quieto!" gimió Wave.

"Bueno, ¿No puedo sacar mi tabla y andar un poco?"

"No, esperamos la señal de Finitevus."

Justo en ese momento Finitevus apareció, y dio a Babylon Rouges la señal.

"Ahí está, vamos." Wave levantó el pulgar hacia arriba mientras ella, Jet y Storm comenzaron a hacer su trabajo.

De vuelta en el cañón, Knuckles estaba sentado en la roca, esperando a que Finitevus y Locke llegaran.

"¡Controlar la energía de las Esmeraldas Caos... puedo hacer eso fácilmente!"

De repente un pequeño lagarto apareció y Knuckles trató de disparar una cierta cantidad de energía caos contra él, pero esta salió solamente como una chispa. Cuando el lagarto pasó junto a él, Knuckles lo intentó de nuevo, pero todavía salió como un par de chispas. Saltó y volvió a intentarlo. La energía caos se disparó y golpeó una roca lo cual provoco que el lagarto se asustara y saliera corriendo rápidamente del cañón. El ruido resonó. Knuckles sonrió, pero entonces oyó un sonido de algo retumbando en el suelo.

Miró hacia abajo para ver algunos guijarros, y alzó la vista hacia el borde del cañón para ver una manada de búfalos no-mobian corriendo hacia abajo, y directamente hacia él. Él jadeó horrorizado, y comenzó a correr por su vida.

Por encima del cañón, Wave, Storm y Jet habían perseguido a todos los búfalos para que bajaran directamente al cañón mientras Knuckles seguía corriendo por su vida.

A dos millas de distancia, Espio caminaba con Locke, cuando el camaleón vio la manada de búfalos.

"Guardián, la manada está en movimiento."

"Es cierto."

De repente Finitevus se acercó a su «amigo» con urgencia.

"¡Locke, rápido, estampida, en el cañón, Knuckles está allí!"

"¿Knuckles?!" el rostro de Locke se puso pálido.

En el cañón, Knuckles corría, pero la manada de búfalos logró alcanzó, por lo que terminó trepándose en un árbol muerto y se aferró a una de las ramas.

Mientras Locke y Finitevus corrían hacia el cañón, Espio vio a Knuckles desde el acantilado más cercano. El camaleón quería rescatar a su amigo, pero no tenía manera de llegar hasta él.

"¡Espio, ayúdame!" gritó Knuckles al ver al camaleón de pie en un extremo del cañón.

"¡Tu padre está en camino!" dijo Espio desde el lugar en donde estaba de pie.

"¡Date prisa!"

Locke y Finitevus bajaron a la cornisa y observaron a su alrededor.

Espio se acercó a ellos y les señaló el punto exacto en donde se encontraba Knuckles.

"¡Allí está, en ese árbol!"

"¡Sujétate Knuckles, allá voy!"

Uno de los búfalos se estrelló contra el árbol, casi rompiéndolo. Knuckles comenzó a gritar aterrorizado. Locke inmediatamente fue a su rescate.

Espio todavía estaba muy asustado por lo que podría pasar.

"¡Oh Finitevus, esto es horrible! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué haremos? ¡Ah, ya se! ¡Voy por ayuda, eso es lo que haré!"

Finitevus ya tenía suficiente de los balbuceos de Espio, así que lo empujó contra una pared de roca, dejándolo inconsciente.

Locke se precipitó a través de la manada de búfalos. Alzó la vista y pudo ver como uno de los búfalos corría directamente hacia el árbol, rompiéndolo y lanzando a Knuckles [el cual todavía no había aprendido a deslizarse] al aire.

El joven equidna gritó de miedo, pero su padre dio un gran salto y logró atraparlo en sus brazos. Mientras tanto Finitevus caminaba por la cornisa observándolo todo cuidadosamente.

Locke se apresuró a esquivar a los búfalos para salir del cañón rápidamente, pero uno de ellos sin querer lo golpeó haciéndole soltar a Knuckles.

Locke esquivó algunos búfalos que se aproximaban y logró atrapar a Knuckles de nuevo. Saltó a una cornisa cercana y puso Knuckles a salvo, pero luego fue derribado por un búfalo y fue llevado por la estampida.

"¡PAPÁ!" gritó Knuckles aterrorizado mientras trataba de buscarlo en la turbulenta masa de búfalos que había debajo de él.

Luego, en el último segundo, Locke saltó de entre la manada de búfalos y se aferró a la ladera de rocas para gran alivio de Knuckles.

Cuando Locke empezó a subir con gran dificultad, Knuckles se dio la vuelta y subió a la cima del cañón.

Locke alcanzó entonces un punto en el que no podía escalar más debido a la pendiente. Miró a Finitevus el cual se acercó al borde.

"¡Finitevus!" Casi se deslizó. "¡Hermano! ¡Ayúdame!"

Finitevus se limitó a mirar a Locke con desdén, y de repente se enganchó a sus manos. Locke gritó de dolor y miró a su "hermano" con horror.

"Que viva el guardián". Luego lanzó a Locke sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Locke gritaba mientras caía rápidamente hasta el fondo del cañón donde todavía ocurría la estampida de búfalos.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" gritó Knuckles desde las alturas.

Finalmente, la estampida terminó y solamente quedó una nube espesa de polvo por todo el lugar. Knuckles rápidamente bajo de nuevo al cañón para buscar a su padre.

 **Hasta aquí el noveno capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Finitevus: Scar**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Wave: Shenzi**

 **Jet: Banzai**

 **Storm: Ed**

 **Locke: Mufasa**

 **Espio: Zazu**


	10. El Guardián Ha Muerto

**Bueno, aquí está el décimo capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

Knuckles finalmente llegó al fondo del cañón. Tosió un poco por causa del polvo.

"¡Papá!"

No hubo respuesta, aparte no se le veía por ninguna parte. Knuckles oyó un ruido.

"¿Papá?"

Pero era sólo un búfalo perdido que corría para alcanzar al resto de la manada de búfalos. Pasó junto a un árbol muerto en donde Locke estaba tendido a su lado.

Knuckles miró horrorizado a su padre mientras corría hacia él.

"¿Papá?"

Nada.

"Papá, vamos." Le dio un suave codazo en la cabeza a Locke.

"Tienes que levantarte."

Todavía no había respuesta.

"Papá." la voz de Knuckles se quebró de tristeza. Empujó suavemente a su padre.

"¡Tenemos que irse a casa!" Luego tiró de los brazos de su padre, pero todo fue en vano.

Knuckles comenzó a asustarse. Comenzó a hiperventilarse y comenzó a correr a su alrededor.

"¡AYUDAAAA!"

Su voz resonó por todas partes.

"Alguien por favor." Luego comenzó a ahogarse en tristeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

"Ayuda."

Empezó a llorar y miró a su padre muerto mientras se acercaba a él. Se acurrucó bajo su brazo, para que su padre lo abrazara por última vez... y se tumbó en el suelo mientras seguía llorando.

Mientras Knuckles seguía llorando, Finitevus se acercó a él a través del polvo.

"Knuckles... ¿Qué has hecho?"

Knuckles saltó hacia atrás mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "Había búfalos, él trató de salvarme, fue un accidente, yo... ¡No quería que pasara!"

Finitevus abrazó al joven equidna.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto que no lo hiciste. Nadie... nunca quiere que estas cosas sucedan."

Sin embargo, su tono se movió lentamente. "Pero el guardián está muerto. Y si no fuera por ti, seguiría vivo."

Knuckles comenzó a sentirse culpable.

"¡Oh! ¿Qué pensará el resto de la familia?"

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" dijo Knuckles.

"Huye Knuckles." dijo Finitevus en voz baja. "Huye lejos y nunca regreses."

Knuckles obedeció y huyó.

En ese momento Wave, Jet y Storm aparecieron detrás de Finitevus, esperando otra orden.

"Mátenlo."

Los Babylon Rouges fueron detrás de Knuckles, el cual logró llegar hasta una pared de rocas. Él se asustó al ver a los Babylon Rouges venir detrás de él.

Subió rápidamente sólo para ver un acantilado al otro lado. Viendo que los Babylon Rouges se acercaban a él, no tuvo más remedio que saltar mientras que los forasteros lo perseguían.

Aterrizó en un arbusto espinoso, y logró escabullirse para poder escapar.

Cuando Jet vio que corría hacia arbusto espinoso, se detuvo.

"¡Whoa!" logró detenerse justo por encima de las espinas.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero Wave y Storm chocaron contra él, empujándolo hacia el arbusto espinoso.

"¡Yeow!"

Wave y Storm se echaron a reír muy fuerte mientras Jet se arrastraba de regreso a la cima encogiéndose de dolor.

Después de que terminaran de reír, Wave vio a Knuckles emergiendo del otro lado y corriendo hacia el desierto.

"¡Oye, allí va, allí va!"

Cuando Jet sacó las espinas de su cuerpo, miró a sus "compañeros".

"¡Pues tráelo!"

"¡De ninguna manera voy a ir allí! Wave sonrió. "¿Quieres que salga, así como tú? Alfiletero"

"¡Bien dicho!" Storm también se rio. Jet lo fulminó con la mirada y le lanzó algunas espinas a la cara.

"¡Ay!" Storm se quitó las espinas y frotó su cara para hacer que el dolor desapareciera.

"¡Tenemos que terminar el trabajo!" señaló Jet.

"Bueno, ahí podemos darlo por muerto." Wave echaba un vistazo a Knuckles corriendo. "Y si decide volver, lo matamos."

Jet sonrió y miró a Knuckles. "Si. Oíste, si decides volver, te matamos."

Los forasteros comenzaron a reírse y se alejaron del lugar.

Knuckles seguía corriendo sin parar mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

No podía creer que su padre había muerto. Y estaba bastante seguro de que cuando el resto de su familia y amigos lo supieran, lo culparían. Él sentía que todo era su culpa.

Recordó todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con su familia y amigos.

La vez en que Tikal y Julie-Su fueron a dar un paseo a un hermoso campo lleno de flores ignorando por completo el hecho de que ese lugar estaba lleno de una gran cantidad de serpientes. Recordó que en esa ocasión él tuvo que rescatarlas ambas.

O la vez en que él y Ralph encontraron los huevos de 6 flickys, los cuales posteriormente al nacer se convirtieron en los hijos adoptivos de Ralph. Y con mucho esfuerzo, ambos lograron enseñarles a volar.

Las veces en que él y Shade jugaban a los desafíos con Remington. La mayoría de las veces Remington era a quien le tocaban los desafíos más difíciles, incluso a veces se veía gracioso al tratar de llevarlos a cabo. Pero al final los tres se divertían mucho.

Las veces en las que él se hacía cargo de Gabor, Jon y Kneecaps. A pesar de que a él le gustaba que vinieran a sus aventuras, a veces los tres pequeños equidnas siempre quedaban fatigados siendo él, Tikal y uno de sus otros amigos los cuales tenían que llevarlos el resto del camino de regreso a casa.

Y lo más importante, el tiempo en familia que pasaba con su padre, madre, tías, tíos y primos.

Todos esos recuerdos le hacían sentirse mal, porque sabía que nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos o familiares. Así que siguió corriendo hasta perderse en el horizonte.

 **Hasta aquí el décimo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Locke: Mufasa**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Finitevus: Scar**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Mari-An: Naanda (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Rita-Le: Diku (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Komi-Ko: Dwala (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Wynmacher: Tío de Simba (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Wave: Shenzi**

 **Jet: Banzai**

 **Storm: Ed**

 **Tikal: Nala (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Julie-Su: Tama (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Ralph: Tojo (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Shade: Kula (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Remington: Chumvi (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Gabor: Mheetu (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Jon: Mtoto - 1er primo de Simba (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Kneecaps: 2do primo de Simba (Solo Mencionado)**


	11. Finitevus Se Hace Cargo

**Bueno, aquí está el undécimo capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

Esa tarde Tikal y Gabor se reunieron con Shade, Julie-Su, Ralph, Remington, Jon y Kneecaps, los cuales no tenían ni idea de lo que había sucedido.

"Tengo una idea." dijo Tikal a los demás. "¿Por qué no nos vamos a nadar al lago?"

"¡Oh, suena divertido!" Ralph sonrió, en ese momento él estaba en compañía de sus seis flickys.

"Mientras que sea seguro, para mí está bien." Julie-Su estuvo de acuerdo.

"Claro." dijo Remington "Siempre y cuando no haya forasteros esta vez."

"¡Vamos a ver si Knuckles quiere venir!" propuso Shade.

"Espero que ya haya regresado." comentó Jon.

"Esta mañana lo vi salir de casa bien temprano, pero no sé exactamente a dónde iba." dijo Kneecaps.

"Él puede haber vuelto ya." señaló Gabor. "¡Una carrera hasta su casa!"

Todos los equidnas comenzaron a correr hasta la casa de su amigo.

Ralph iba a la cabeza, mientras que detrás de él estaban Jon, Kneecaps y Gabor. Los tres querían llegar primero, así que utilizaron la excusa de que uno de sus flickys estaba herido. Cuando Ralph se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver a sus seis flickys vio que todos estaban bien y en ese momento los dos jóvenes equidnas aprovecharon y se le adelantaron.

"Hey, eso es hacer trampa." exclamó Ralph.

"No hay reglas en esta carrera." Dijeron Gabor, Jon y Kneecaps mientras se reían.

"¿Con que sí?"

Ralph entonces vio que Remington estaba cerca. Dio un salto y aterrizó sobre sus hombros. "Necesito un paseo, a fin de mantener mi lugar en la carrera" le explicó el equidna púrpura al equidna marrón.

Remington quería decir algo, pero decidió permanecer en silencio. Él decidió dejar que Ralph tuviera su momento de diversión por ahora.

Julie-Su y Shade, por otro lado, estaban tratando para competir entre sí sobre quién estaba delante de quien. La equidna naranja oscuro y la equidna rosa no se habían dado cuenta de que Tikal se les había adelantado a ambas.

Todos ellos comenzaron a dar su mejor esfuerzo para llegar a su destino en primer lugar. Cuando llegaron cerca de Gabor, Jon y Kneecaps, Ralph saltó de los hombros de Remington y empezó a correr de nuevo. Julie-Su, Shade y Tikal también se acercaron a los demás, estaban cabeza con cabeza.

Por último, los ocho equidnas corrían a la par. Pero se detuvieron repentinamente cuando vieron algo que les hizo caer al suelo a todos ellos (con la excepción de los seis flickys, los cuales seguían volando por encima de los siete equidnas que estaban en estado de shock)

Espio estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

"¡Espio!" dijo Julie-Su. Lo sacudió un poco. "¡Espio, reacciona!"

El camaleón se agitó un poco y se levantó.

"¿Estás bien, Espio?" le preguntó Remington.

"Uf... yo..." A continuación, dijo bruscamente. "¡Knuckles, Locke! ¡¿Ellos están bien?!"

Los niños equidnas se miraron con expresiones de confusión y preocupación.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Espio?" dijo Ralph preocupado.

"Búfalos, en el cañón. Knuckles estaba atrapado en medio de la estampida, y Locke estaba tratando de salvarlo... y.…"

"¿¡Ellos lograron salir de allí!?" preguntó Gabor.

"No lo sé... yo estaba a punto de buscar ayuda. Fui golpeado por algo y me desmayé."

Los siete pequeños equidnas intercambiaron una mirada seria.

"No es tu culpa Espio." dijo Shade.

"Pero lo importante ahora es que busquemos ayuda." dijo Tikal haciéndose cargo. "Ralph y Julie-Su, lleven a Espio al santuario de la M.E. Remington y Shade, encuentren a Lara-Le, a sus hermanas y a su cuñado. Ellos necesitan saber acerca de esto. Gabor, Jon, Kneecaps y yo trataremos de encontrar a Locke y Knuckles."

Todo el mundo asintió y siguieron sus instrucciones.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que durante su búsqueda Tikal, Gabor, Jon y Kneecaps se reunieron con Remington y Shade para luego juntos encontrar lo que estaban buscando. Lara-Le estaba llorando mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su fallecido esposo. Ella estaba acompañada por Mari-An, Wynmacher, Rita-Le y Komi-Ko.

"Y... ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¡Por favor, díganme que por lo menos él está bien!"

"Nosotros... no pudimos encontrarlo en ningún lugar, señora Lara-Le." Tikal se disculpó, mientras varias lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos también.

Lara-Le, Mari-An, Wynmacher, Rita-Le, Komi-Ko y los niños llevaron el cuerpo de Locke a otro lugar, para hacer los preparativos de su funeral. Después de eso se reunieron con los miembros restantes de la tribu.

"La muerte de Locke fue una terrible tragedia, pero perder a Knuckles, el cual apenas habían empezado a vivir. Para mí, es una pérdida profunda y personal." dijo Finitevus.

Los otros equidnas tenían sus cabezas bajas. Lara-Le seguía llorando desde esa tarde y Espio estaba tratando de consolarla. Tikal y Gabor estaban con sus padres Pachacamac y Gala-Na. Ambos lloraban sin consuelo en los brazos de sus padres. El dolor de Tikal era comparable al que sentía Lara-Le en esos momentos. Pachacamac estaba bastante devastado por la muerte de su mejor amigo. Mari-An, Wynmacher, Rita-Le y Komi-Ko trataron de contener las lágrimas para evitar que Jon y Kneecaps lloraran también, pero les era muy difícil. Julie-Su y Ralph estaban junto con sus padres. Ambos se abrazaban entre sí tratando de consolarse el uno al otro. Los seis flickys también estaban muy desanimados, y chirriaban una canción triste. Por otro lado, Remington dejó que Shade llorara sobre su hombro. Ambos estaban acompañados por sus padres. Había sido una tragedia bastante grande para todos los habitantes de la isla por la muerte del guardián y por la misteriosa desaparición del hijo del guardián que no había dejado ningún rastro de su paradero.

Finitevus suspiró. "Así que es con gran tristeza yo tomaré el título de guardián."

A medida que Wave, Jet, Storm y los otros forasteros aparecieron, para horror y consternación de Espio, Lara-Le, Tikal, Gabor, Gala-Na, Pachacamac, y los otros equidnas, Finitevus tomó su lugar como el nuevo guardián.

"Sin embargo de las cenizas de esta tragedia, el sol se levantará para saludar el amanecer de una nueva era, en la que los ciudadanos y los forasteros se unirán en un futuro grande y glorioso."

Vector estaba observando todo desde la distancia, y él negó con la cabeza. Pronto regresó a su cabaña, y derramó una lágrima. Se secó la lágrima de su rostro, observó la pintura de Knuckles y pasó la mano a través de ella, borrando en el proceso parte de ella.

 **Hasta aquí el undécimo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Tikal: Nala**

 **Gabor: Mheetu**

 **Shade: Kula**

 **Julie-Su: Tama**

 **Ralph: Tojo**

 **Remington: Chumvi**

 **Jon: Mtoto - 1er primo de Simba**

 **Kneecaps: 2do primo de Simba**

 **Espio: Zazu**

 **Knuckles: Simba (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Locke: Mufasa**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi**

 **Mari-An: Naanda**

 **Rita-Le: Diku**

 **Komi-Ko: Dwala**

 **Wynmacher: Tío de Simba**

 **Finitevus: Scar**

 **Pachacamac: Leo/Padre de Nala**

 **Gala-Na: Sarafina**

 **George: Padre de Tojo**

 **Kate-Li: Madre de Tojo**

 **Luger: Padre de Tama**

 **Mari-Su: Madre de Tama**

 **Kragok: Padre de Chumvi**

 **Eli-Za: Madre de Chumvi**

 **Darwin: Padre de Kula**

 **Aurora-La: Madre de Kula**

 **Wave: Shenzi**

 **Jet: Banzai**

 **Storm: Ed**

 **Vector: Rafiki**


	12. Un Amigo Desaparecido

**Bueno, aquí está el duodécimo capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

La edad de oro en la Isla Ángel había terminado. Finitevus ahora era el Guardián. Locke y su hijo Knuckles habían muerto o por lo menos esto se pensaba en el caso del segundo. El cuerpo de Locke había sido enterrado una semana atrás, pero el cuerpo de Knuckles no había sido encontrado.

Muchos cambios se hicieron en la isla. Los Babylon Rouges y sus familias ahora eran los asistentes de Finitevus, los equidnas adultos ahora estaban siendo sobrecargados de trabajo en el campo y Finitevus tomaba todo el dinero que tenían.

Enojada por la situación, Lara-Le, sus tres hermanas Rita-Le, Komi-Ko y Mari-An, y su hermano en la ley Wynmacher irrumpieron en el santuario de la M.E. en donde se encontraba Finitevus.

"¡Finitevus!" exigió Lara-Le. "Esto tiene que parar. ¡Están destruyendo la isla!"

"Simplemente estoy cuidando de ella, querida." respondió el equidna blanco. "¡Y yo soy el guardián, por lo que ustedes deben hacer lo que les digo!"

"Locke no obligaba a la gente a hacer lo que él quería!" dijo Rita-Le. "¡Era un verdadero líder, y se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de su tribu, y de la isla!"

"Es muy cierto." agregó Mari-An. "¡No es de extrañar Locke fue mejor Guardián que tú!"

Esto enfureció tanto a Finitevus que le dio una bofetada a Mari-An (la cual perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo) cosa que no le gusto para nada a Wynmacher.

"¡Como te atreves a tocar a mi esposa!" gruñó el equidna marón y se lanzó sobre el equidna blanco para darle una lección, mientras tanto las otras chicas ayudaban a Mari-An a levantarse.

"Debemos sacar a los niños de aquí." le susurró Komi-Ko a sus tres hermanas mayores mientras se alejaban de la pelea entre los dos equidnas varones.

"Buena idea." Rita-Le estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero, ¿A dónde deberían ir?"

"Podríamos intentar llevarlos con Zokar y Aleena o con Ruby." sugirió Mari-An. "Los dos primeros tienen un hijo y la segunda tiene una hija. Ambos son un poco mayores que Simon y Floren-Ca."

"Ellas están huyendo y se llevaron a sus respectivos hijos." suspiró Lara-Le. "Las noticias de los planes de Finitevus se han extendido rápidamente."

"¿Qué hay de Sonia? ¿O tal vez Sally y Khan, Mina y Manic o Rotor y Nicole?" preguntó Rita-Le. "Parecen bastante agradables."

"Bueno, Sonia cuida de Charmy, Melissa y Ivo." señaló Komi-Ko. "Pero el problema es que ella y los otros se han ido de la isla también."

Habían pensado en otras ideas también, pero ninguna parecía funcionar... hasta que Lara-Le les dijo otra.

"¿Qué pasa con la tribu del valle?" sugirió. "Están bastante aislados de nosotros. Estoy segura de que la familia de Sha-Quo no le importaría cuidar de ellos."

Las otras tres hermanas acordaron que era una buena idea.

"Pero mamá..."

"Es para bien, cariño."

Gala-Na abrazó fuertemente a Tikal y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Los extrañaré mucho, a ti y a Gabor."

"Igual yo." Pachacamac estuvo de acuerdo, mientras les entregaba a los niños sus maletas para luego darles un abrazo y un beso de despedida.

"Nos veremos de nuevo, ¿No es cierto?" pregunta Gabor, el cual también recibe un abrazo y un beso de su madre.

"Algún día."

Tikal y Gabor se reunieron con el resto de sus amigos. Era muy tarde en la noche. Tuvieron que escapar mientras Finitevus estuviera dormido.

"Entonces…" dijo Tikal nerviosa. "¿Están listos que nos vayamos?"

Sus amigos estaban igual de nerviosos y tristes que ella, pero asintieron.

"Tenemos una gran cantidad de terreno que cubrir." Ella continuó. "Vamos a empezar a movernos."

"No puede ser tan lejos." comentó Shade. "Quiero decir, Sha-Quo puede llegar a nuestra tribu y volver a su casa en un solo día."

"Eso es porque él y sus padres vienen siempre a caballo." suspiró Remington. "Mi madre me dijo que no podemos llevar a los caballos con nosotros. ¡Finitevus los acaparó a todos!"

"¿No podríamos, al menos, tomar un par de caballos?" preguntó Jon.

"No podemos correr el riesgo amigo..." dijo Julie-Su, tomando la mano del equidna más joven.

Mientras caminaban la noche se hizo fría y amarga en el desierto, y una tormenta de nieve comenzó a formarse. El grupo se estremeció y se congeló de miedo.

"¡Ah-Choo!"

Shade se acercó al equidna joven con preocupación.

"Tenemos que encontrar un refugio pronto." dijo ella poniendo una manta sobre el cuerpo del pequeño equidna rojo. "Kneecaps está a punto de pescar un resfriado."

"No sé si podamos encontrar alguno..." dijo Ralph colocando guantes adicionales sobre las manos de Jon. "Estamos en medio de la nada."

"No podemos darnos por vencidos." le dijo Tikal a su equipo. "Tenemos que encontrar una cueva o algo en donde podemos entrar en calor."

En una casa cercana había dos murciélagas mobian durmiendo tranquilamente. La más joven de las dos, sólo unos pocos años mayor que Simon y Floren-Ca, se había despertado.

"¡Uf!" Ella gimió. "Las ventiscas son tan fuertes. Tomaré un poco de chocolate caliente para poder dormir de nuevo."

Pero, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, le pareció ver algo afuera.

"Esos árboles no estaban allí antes, y no pueden crecer en esta época." Ella reflexionó para sí misma.

Se encogió de hombros tratando de convencerse a sí misma que solo estaba viendo cosas, así que procedió a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente. Al tomar un vaso para ella, decidió tomar otro para su madre también, por si ella llegaba a despertarse.

Mientras tanto los niños seguían temblando, y Gabor empezó a estornudar más fuerte que antes.

"¡AH-Choo!"

"Espera." dijo Tikal suavemente. "Toma mi bufanda."

Antes de que pudiera ponerle la bufanda a Gabor, un fuerte viento provocó que la bufanda saliera volando.

"¡Floren-Ca, cuida de Gabor!" dijo rápidamente, y empezó a correr tras la bufanda.

De vuelta en la casa, la murciélaga más joven estaba tratando de encontrar un paquete de chocolate caliente, cuando de repente algo golpeó la puerta principal.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se preguntó.

Su madre se había despertado también.

"Rouge, ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, mamá, pero algo golpeó la puerta."

Ambas tomaron sus abrigos de invierno, botas, bufandas, guantes y sombreros para ver que había afuera. Había una bufanda color púrpura oscuro que acababa de ser movida desde la puerta hasta la ventana.

"Alguien debe estar buscando esto." comentó la madre de Rouge. "Tiene que ser de un niño ya que esta bufanda es muy pequeña."

"¡¿En medio de la noche?!" dijo Rouge. "¡Pero... eso no puede ser posible!"

En ese momento, vieron una pequeña silueta que se dirigía hacia ellas.

"¡Oh, ahí está mi bufanda!" Ella suspiro de alivio. "Gracias."

Rouge se quedó observando a la niña. La había visto antes, cuando ella y sus amigos iban a la "Base de los Forasteros", pero nunca supo su nombre.

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera en el frío?" preguntó ella. "¿Es demasiado tarde para estar lejos de casa?"

"Estamos huyendo." respondió ella. "Finitevus hizo la isla un lugar demasiado inseguro para los niños que viven allí. No sabíamos que iba a haber una ventisca en la noche."

"¿Tus amigos vienen contigo?" preguntó la murciélaga mayor.

Tikal señaló a un lugar que parecía una colina. Efectivamente, los dos murciélagos fueron capaces de distinguir las formas de 9 equidnas jóvenes abrazados entre sí.

"Ven con tus amigos." dijo Rouge suavemente. "Estoy haciendo chocolate caliente, y mamá puede darles algunas mantas."

La pequeña equidna asintió con la cabeza muy agradecida, y trajo a sus amigos al interior de la casa.

La ropa de invierno de los niños se estaba secando en un pasillo de la casa, mientras tanto Rouge y su madre Ruby le habían llevado unas tazas con chocolate caliente a todos.

"Gracias." Dijeron en agradecimiento y comenzaron a beber lentamente.

"¿Finitevus podría llegar hasta aquí?" preguntó Shade con nerviosismo. "¿O los forasteros?".

"Ellos no saben nada acerca de esta casa." confirmó Rouge. "Además, la tormenta de nieve debió haber cubierto sus huellas."

"Sin embargo, la próxima vez, comprueben el reporte meteorológico antes de salir." aconsejó Ruby. "No les recomiendo salir durante una tormenta de nieve, especialmente en medio de la noche."

"Vamos a recordarlo en el futuro" dijo Julie-Su estando de acuerdo.

Ruby luego fue a llamar a los padres de los niños por teléfono, y Rouge se quedó cuidando de los niños. Había algo que estaba mal...

"Recuerdo que 8 de ustedes fueron a la Base de los Forasteros hace un tiempo, y había otro niño más en el grupo." les dijo "¿Alguien está perdido?"

Tikal no pudo responder a eso, solo dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo. Gabor, Jon y Kneecaps se abrazaron entre si mientras lloraban. Julie-Su y Ralph se abrazaron entre sí con lágrimas en sus rostros. Remington y Shade se tomaron de las manos con miradas deprimidas, Simon y Floren-Ca trataban con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar.

Pensando en que ellos habían perdido a su amigo en la tormenta, Rouge estuvo a punto de buscar su ropa de invierno para ir en buscarlo, pero fue en ese momento que sus sensibles orejas de murciélaga pudieron escuchar la conversación que su madre estaba teniendo por teléfono.

"... ¿Ambos murieron?".

"Sí." respondió una voz femenina a través del teléfono (Rouge no la reconoció) "Mi hijo era el mejor amigo de Tikal."

Rouge suspiró con tristeza, y abrazó a Tikal con cuidado.

La equidna naranja correspondió al abrazo.

"Él siempre estará en tu corazón." Susurró la murciélaga.

"Lo sé ... "

"Y tal vez algún día" añadió Rouge. "Uno de ustedes podrá ser el próximo guardián en lugar de Finitevus, y gobernará la isla como se supone que debe ser."

Eso alegró a todos un poco, y se sentían lo suficientemente bien como para dormir un poco.

Mientras tanto, Eric y Teri-Lu acompañaban a Lara-Le, Mari-An, Rita-Le, Komi-Ko y Wynmacher en su camino a casa.

Ya habían escuchado de la pelea entre Finitevus y Wynmacher y esperaban que Wynmacher estuviera bien. Ambos podían ver que el equidna marrón tenía ciertos golpes en su cuerpo, pero no eran nada en comparación con los que él le había dado a Finitevus.

"Wow, no puedo creer que ese bastardo de Finitevus le haya hecho eso a la pobre Mari-An" dijo Eric muy enojado. "Debería darle una paliza, también".

"No te preocupes" le aseguró Mari-An. " Wynmacher ya lo dejó muy golpeado. No creo que lo haga de nuevo".

"No me gustaría ver a otra pelea como esa" dijo Komi-Ko con un tono de preocupación.

"Yo secundo eso" dijo Rita-Le estando de acuerdo con su hermana.

"Todavía no puedo creer que alguien como él esté relacionado con Locke" murmuró Eric. "Desde la infancia nunca nos dio una buena impresión a Pachacamac y ni a mí".

"Bueno, lo importante ahora es estar preparado" dijo Teri-Lu. "No sabemos cómo las cosas van a ser en el futuro. Sin embargo, lo que sí sé una cosa" ella hizo una pausa. "Los tiempos oscuros están rodeando nuestra isla".

Los demás asintieron con preocupación estando de acuerdo, y decidieron charlar con los otros miembros de la tribu.

 **Hasta aquí el duodécimo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Finitevus: Scar**

 **Locke: Mufasa (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Knuckles: Simba (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi**

 **Mari-An: Naanda**

 **Rita-Le: Diku**

 **Komi-Ko: Dwala**

 **Wynmacher: Tío de Simba**

 **Zokar: Esposo de Kobi (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Aleena: Kobi (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Madre de Rouge: Madre de Daabi**

 **Shadow: Prita (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Rouge: Daabi**

 **Simon: Futuro padre de Zuri**

 **Floren-Ca: Futura madre de Zuri**

 **Sonia: Binti (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Sally: Rada (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Monkey Khan: Kwashi (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Mina: Rina (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Manic: Lemuta (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Rotor: Herr Rhino (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Esposa de Herr Rhino - Nicole (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Charmy: El topo (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Melissa: Hermana del topo (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Ivo: Hermano en la ley del topo (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Sha-Quo: Malka (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Austin and Carole-Lin: Padres de Malka (Solo Mencionados)**

 **Tikal: Nala**

 **Gala-Na: Sarafina**

 **Gabor: Mheetu**

 **Pachacamac: Leo/Padre de Nala**

 **Shade: Kula**

 **Julie-Su: Tama**

 **Ralph: Tojo**

 **Remington: Chumvi**

 **Jon: Mtoto - 1er primo de Simba**

 **Kneecaps: 2do primo de Simba**

 **Luger and Mari-Su: Padres de Tama (Solo Mencionados)**

 **Darwin and Aurora-La: Padres de Kula (Solo Mencionados)**

 **George and Kate-Li: Padres de Tojo (Solo Mencionados)**

 **Kragok and Eli-Za: Padres de Chumvi (Solo Mencionados)**

 **Eric: Mega**

 **Teri-Lu: Sabini**


	13. Sonic Y Tails

**Bueno, aquí está el décimo tercer capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

A lo lejos, en el desierto, Knuckles colapso debido a la inmensa cantidad de calor que hacía allí. Algunos buitres no mobians volaban en círculos a su alrededor.

Knuckles ni siquiera intentó levantarse. La excesiva cantidad de culpa que sentía por la muerte de su padre, lo que su madre, sus tías, su tío y sus primos Jon y Kneecaps podrían pensar, y sus amigos... Julie-Su... Ralph... Shade… Remington... Gabor... Tik- no. En especial, ella no. Cada vez que la recordaba comenzaba a llorar incontrolablemente.

No tenía sentido pensar en eso ahora.

Él finalmente quedó inconsciente.

Pero mientras estaba inconsciente, dos mobians aparecieron y violentamente atacaron a los buitres, enviándolos a volar.

"¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaahh!" exclamó el mayor de los dos, un erizo. "¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Whoo!"

"¡Me encanta jugar bolos con los buitres!" el zorro rio.

"Nunca nos falla." el erizo se sacudió el polvo y se dio cuenta de que Knuckles estaba inconscientes. "UH oh. Hey Tails. Será mejor que vengas aquí. Creo que aún está vivo."

"Oh..." Tails se acercó y vio claramente al equidna.

"No podemos dejarlo aquí." le dijo el erizo en voz baja. "¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí?"

"Yo... no sé, Sonic." Tails se rascó la cabeza "Este desierto no está precisamente en las mejores condiciones para vivir."

"No es broma." Sonic abanicó "Está como a unos 60 grados aquí."

"Vamos, Sonic." Tails y Sonic levantaron a Knuckles entre los dos "Salgamos de aquí y encontremos un poco de sombra."

El dúo rápidamente encontró un oasis en el desierto, en donde colocaron a Knuckles cerca del agua. Sonic no suele asociarse a sí mismo con agua, pero hizo una excepción. El erizo salpicó el rostro de Knuckles suavemente con un poco de agua fría. Por otro lado, Tails lo abanicaba con una hoja grande que tomó de una palmera. El equidna poco a poco recuperó el conocimiento.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" le preguntó Sonic.

Knuckles se sorprendió al ver al dúo, ya que nunca los había visto antes.

"Yo... supongo que sí."

"Casi mueres." Dijo Tails. "Te vimos en el desierto y te trajimos aquí."

"Bueno, gracias por la ayuda." dijo Knuckles en voz baja antes de comenzar a caminar.

"Hey, ¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó Sonic.

"A ninguna parte." Knuckles se detiene delante del erizo.

"Vaya" dijo Tails. "Se ve azul."

"No, yo soy azul, él es rojo." señaló Sonic.

"No, no, no, no. Me refiero a que está deprimido."

"¡Oh! ¡Hey, espera!"

Sonic se acercó a Knuckles, más preocupado que antes.

"Hey amigo, ¿Has comido algo?"

"No. Nada en absoluto."

Sabiendo que esto no iba a ninguna parte, Tails cambió de tema.

"Entonces, ¿De dónde eres...?" le preguntó.

"A quién le importa" suspiró Knuckles. "Yo no voy a volver."

"Entonces, ¿Eres un marginado?"

"Sí." suspiró Knuckles. "Hice algo terrible. Mi padre murió a causa de mí y ahora no tengo que ir."

"Oh, estoy seguro de que sólo fue un accidente." aseguró Sonic. "En momentos como este nosotros dos siempre decimos. Hay que dejar tú atrasado en el pasado."

"No, no, no. Aficionado." dijo Tails. "Acuéstate antes de que te hagas daño." Luego miró a Knuckles. "Es hay que dejar el pasado atrás. Tú sabes, tomar la vida un día a la vez, sin pasado, sin futuro. Es fácil. Él sabe de eso."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sonic.

"Sólo se necesitas un descanso." explicó Tails. "Un poco de... vacaciones."

"No estoy seguro de eso…"

"Entonces tal vez necesite una nueva lección. Repita después de mí." Tails se aclaró la garganta. "Hakuna Matata."

Knuckles nunca habían escuchado esa frase antes y se rascó la cabeza "¿Eh?"

 **Hasta aquí el décimo tercer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Locke: Mufasa (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Mari-An: Naanda (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Rita-Le: Diku (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Komi-Ko: Dwala (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Wynmacher: Tío de Simba (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Jon: Mtoto - 1er primo de Simba (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Kneecaps: 2do primo de Simba (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Julie-Su: Tama (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Ralph: Tojo (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Shade: Kula (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Remington: Chumvi (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Gabor: Mheetu (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Tikal: Nala (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Tails: Timon**

 **Sonic: Pumba**


	14. Hakuna Matata

**Bueno, aquí está el décimo cuarto capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta." repitió Sonic más lentamente. "Significa: No te angusties."

Tails: Hakuna Matata

Una forma de ser

Sonic: Hakuna Matata

Nada que temer

Tails: Sin preocuparse

Es como hay que vivir

Ambos: A vivir así

Yo aquí aprendí

Tails: Hakuna Matata

(Descanso)

Knuckles todavía estaba un poco abrumado por todo. "¿Hakuna Matata?"

"Sí." Sonic sonrió. "Es nuestro lema."

"Yo sé lo que es eso, pero..."

"¿Te refería a que significa?" bromeó Sonic, Tails también se rio.

"Tú sabes amigo, esas dos palabras van a resolver todos tus problemas." Tails sonrió.

"¿C-cómo es que ustedes terminaron aquí?" preguntó Knuckles con curiosidad.

"Son historias un poco largas" comenzó Sonic. "Pero las versiones cortas son estas: Yo estaba en uno de mis viajes y tropecé con un lugar al que decidí llamar un hogar."

"Y.… bueno..." continuó Tails. "Yo fui intimidado por mis colas gemelas, por lo que Sonic me crio como su hermano menor."

"Sí." Sonic pasó su mano por la cabeza de Tails. "Tails y yo nos convertimos en familia desde entonces."

"Eso... tiene sentido." Al escuchar la palabra "familia" Knuckles comenzó a sentir un dolor en el corazón.

"Tenemos una gran vida aquí." Tails volvió a sonreír. "Tenemos espacio para uno más."

Tails: Hakuna Matata

Una forma de ser

Sonic: Hakuna Matata

Nada que temer

Después de que se entusiasmara cada vez más y más, Knuckles finalmente se une al canto, un foco de luz cae sobre él.

Knuckles: Sin preocuparse

Es como hay que vivir

Tails: Sí, canta

Tails / Knuckles: A vivir así

Sonic: (Cae al lado de ellos) Yo aquí aprendí

Los tres: Hakuna Matata

(Descanso)

Sonic y Tails llevan a Knuckles a su casa en la selva.

"Bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar." Sonic abrió la puerta y todos entraron. Tras eso cerró la puerta.

"Lo siento por el desorden." dijo Tails rápidamente. "Por lo general no tenemos visitantes."

"Está bien." sonrió Knuckles. "Es una bonita casa a pesar de eso."

"¡Y llegaste en un buen momento!" dijo Sonic. "Íbamos a comer algo. ¿Alguna vez has comido Chillidogs antes?"

"Uh, no muy a menudo."

El grupo se dirigió a la mesa para comer.

"Lo bueno es que hice uno adicional hoy." señaló Sonic y los tres se sentaron.

"Esta es la gran vida, amigo." sonrió Tails. "No hay reglas, no hay responsabilidades, y lo mejor de todo, sin preocupaciones."

"Creo que sí. Hakuna Matata a ustedes." Se comió uno de los Chillidogs. "Esto es bueno."

"Pensé que te gustaría."

Knuckles se sintió mucho mejor ahora, pero no pudo evitar sentir la sensación de que había algo que faltaba...

"Oigan, ¿Por curiosidad hay uvas por aquí?"

"¡Oh, sí!" Tails sonrió. "Las frutas crecen por todas partes en la selva."

"Conocemos todos los lugares en los cuales crecen las mejores." añadió Sonic. "Si quieres, podríamos ir a buscar algunas después del almuerzo."

"¡Genial!"

Pasaron los años. Knuckles se convierte en un adolescente y finalmente se convierte en un adulto joven.

Sonic / Tails: Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata.

Knuckles: Sin preocuparse

Es como hay que vivir

Los tres: A vivir así

Yo aquí aprendí

Knuckles: Hakuna Matata

Tails se sumerge con entusiasmo en un estanque y Knuckles lo sigue poco después. Sonic tiene una mirada de "Yo no voy a entrar ahí". Knuckles hace un guiño a Tails, y el joven zorro saca un Chillidogs que traía consigo. Sonic al sentir el aroma de su alimento favorito comienza a acercase a la orilla y antes de darse cuenta termina cayendo al agua.

Sonic saltó fuera del estanque rápidamente para refugiarse en un lugar seco. Tails y Knuckles se acercan a la orilla en donde se encontraba su amigo mientras se reían. Sonic sonrió también. La canción termina con suaves improvisaciones de jazz mientras los tres amigos repiten las palabras "Hakuna Matata". Finalmente, los amigos regresan al bosque.

"Nunca se puede resistir a un buen Chillidogs, ¿Verdad Sonic?" se rio Knuckles.

"No.…" admitió. "Ustedes dos me hicieron una buena broma."

"Por lo general, tú eres el bromista. Hey chicos, ¿Qué tal si jugamos fútbol?" dijo Tails.

"Estoy bien con eso." dijo Sonic.

"Yo también." dijo Knuckles.

Tails se fue y volvió al instante con una pelota y luego la puso en el suelo. Todo el mundo se puso en posición para empezar a jugar.

Sonic trató de tomar la pelota, pero Tails logró adelantársele y se fue con ella mientras decía "Tails intercepta."

Knuckles corre detrás de Tails con la intención de quitarle la pelota, pero este último logró patear la pelota directamente a la portería.

Pero Sonic logró detenerla a tiempo.

"WOW, casi meto un Gol" dijo Tails.

"Recuerda amigo, yo soy mucho más rápido que tú." sonrió Sonic.

"Bueno, vamos a seguir jugando. El día es joven aún." Knuckles rio.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron un abrazo y se dieron los cinco. La vida era genial en la selva.

 **Hasta aquí el décimo cuarto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Sonic: Pumba**

 **Tails: Timon**

 **Knuckles: Simba**


	15. Finitevus al mando

**Bueno, aquí está el décimo quinto capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

De vuelta en el santuario de la M.E., Finitevus tenía encerrado a Espio en una jaula y el primero estaba jugando un poco con las Esmeraldas Caos. Junto con el camaleón estaban Amy, Cosmo, Cream y Vanilla, ya que como estas no tenían dinero para pagar tributo al guardián fueron detenidas. En los últimos años ese era un deber que todos los habitantes de la isla tenían que cumplir. En ese momento Espio cantaba una canción con una voz seca.

"Nadie sabrá

Lo que viví

Nadie sabrá

Que sufro..."

"Oh, Espio." dijo Finitevus. "Aligérate." Él lanza un trozo de papel a la jaula y rebota en el camaleón. "Canta algo con un poco más... de ritmo."

Espio pensó por un momento y tuvo una idea descarada.

"Que pequeño el mundo es..."

"¡No!" dijo Finitevus casi gritando. "No. ¡Todo menos eso!"

Espio pensó seriamente en ese momento, tenía una nueva canción en su cabeza. "Tengo un montón de ricos cocos diddely-dee-dee. Allí están fila míralos..."

Finitevus sonrió mientras disfrutaba de la melodía. Ambos cantaron al mismo tiempo. "Grandes, chicos, tan enormes como vez."

Mientras Finitevus seguía cantando, Espio se detuvo. "Oh... yo nunca había tenido que hacer esto con Locke."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué has dicho?"

"Oh, nada."

"Conoces la ley: Nunca menciones ese nombre en mi presencia. ¡Yo... soy... el GUARDIÁN!"

Espio se arrastró hasta la parte trasera de la jaula. "Sí Finitevus, tú eres el guardián. Yo... yo... Bueno, sólo lo mencioné para ilustrar las diferencias entre los enfoques de gestión de ambos guardianes." se rio nerviosamente.

En ese momento Amy estaba muy enojada con Finitevus y lo fulminó con la mirada "Vas por el camino equivocado. Tú tienes que encarcelar a las personas que si han cometido crímenes. ¡Espio no ha hecho tal cosa!"

"No tengo porque explicarle mis razones a alguien que no paga su tributo y que solo es un civil más." dijo el equidna blanco.

"¿Qué dijiste?" dijo la eriza rosa invocando su martillo Piko-Piko.

"No se involucre señorita Amy" susurró Cream tímidamente. "Podríamos tener más problemas de los que ya tenemos."

"No vale la pena." Aseguró Cosmo. "Estoy segura de que alguien en algún lugar va a venir para salvarnos de esto y sabrá cómo ser un verdadero guardián."

Vanilla asintió con la cabeza a Cosmo y Cream, estando de acuerdo con ellas.

"Es agradable pensar en positivo, pero les aseguro que nunca habrá alguien más poderoso que yo." dijo Finitevus.

Amy, Cosmo, Cream y Vanilla fruncieron el ceño y Espio solo suspiró.

Finitevus volvió a su postura de relajación, pero de repente oyó una voz.

"¡Hey, jefe!"

"Oh, ¿¡Y ahora de qué se trata!?" dijo Finitevus molesto.

"Tenemos un problema con usted." dijo Jet enojado mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Yo me encargo de esto, querido." dijo Wave. "Finitevus, no hay comida, ni agua..."

"¡Sí!" dijo Jet. "Es hora de la cena, y no tenemos ni un taquito."

"Intenten buscar algo entre los cultivos..."

"¡Los equidnas no han podido cultivar nada últimamente!"

"¡Oh, entonces vayan a las tiendas!"

Espio, Amy, Cosmo, Cream y Vanilla se reían un poco al escuchar esa conversación.

"Creo que están cerradas en estos momentos, todas ellas." Espio se rio y las chicas se rieron también.

"¿Te he dicho a hablaras?" dijo Finitevus.

Jet suspiró y miró a Wave. "Yo creía que sufríamos con Locke..."

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!"

Wave sonrió falsamente y le dio un codazo a Jet para recordarle la ley de Finitevus.

"'No dije nada."

"Bueno." dijo Finitevus. "¡Ahora, váyanse!"

Los forasteros comenzaron a alejarse, pero se detuvieron.

"MM.… sí" Jet volvió a mirar al equidna blanco "Pero todavía estamos hambrientos."

"¡Fuera!"

"¡Ok, nos vamos!" dijo Storm y el trío salió corriendo del lugar.

Finitevus a continuación, se puso a leer un libro, y en su mente comenzó a hacerse varias preguntas.

"Espio, ¿Por qué no soy amado por los habitantes de la isla?"

Espio en realidad no tenía que pensar en eso. Él ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sencillo, Guardián. Las cosas aquí han ido de mal en peor."

"Oh tonterías, lo importante es cómo yo me siento."

"Isla Ángel ha quedado igual que Ruina Mística."

En realidad, fue bastante extraño decir eso, teniendo en cuenta la isla era parte de Ruina Mística.

"Yo soy ingenioso y también tengo buen aspecto."

"Los forasteros están destruyéndolo todo como si fueran los dueños del lugar." Espio interrumpió de nuevo.

"Me doy cuenta de que nadie aprovecha mis buenas cualidades." Finitevus ignoró por completo el comentario del camaleón.

"No hay suficiente agua para abastecer a todos los habitantes de la isla."

"No, es algo que falta..." dijo Finitevus. "¿Qué será?"

"¡Su contacto con la realidad!" dijo Espio. "Tienes que hacer algo antes de que la Isla Ángel quede destruida en su totalidad." Suspiró. "Ahora bien, si Locke estuviera vivo..."

"¡Oh, cállate!"

"Consideremos que no dije nada."

"Ah. Locke, Locke. Estoy harto de él. ¿Qué tenía él que no tenga yo?"

"Nada." dijo Espio con calma. "No te hace falta nada en absoluto. Salvo por un par de cosas de menor importancia: Las personas que te adoran... el respeto de tu especie... una familia amorosa... una esposa devota. ¿Debo continuar, Guardián?"

Esa última parte pareció darle algunas ideas a... Finitevus. Se acercó a la jaula, observó al camaleón y sonrió.

"Una mujer... Sí, necesito una esposa."

"AAA. ¡¿Q-QU-QU-QUÉ?!"

"Ella estaría a mi lado." sonrió Finitevus. "Vamos a tener hijos, pequeños Finitevus corriendo por todo el lugar. Mis herederos, mis hijos, mi linaje. ¡Voy a ser inmortal!"

En ese mismo momento tres chicas equidnas estaban afuera hablando. Todas eran de la misma edad de Knuckles.

"Todavía no puedo creer que vas a hacer esto." Julie-Su se estremeció. "No va a escuchar ninguna palabra de lo que le digas."

"No recuerdas que él tiene como prisioneros a algunos habitantes de la isla." dijo Shade. "Es como si tú quisieras terminar como ellos si vas allá."

"Tengo que tomar el riesgo" Tikal observó a sus dos amigas con determinación." Si no, el destino de la isla puede empeorar aún más."

"Todavía creo que es una mala idea." Shade todavía parecía dudosa. "No tomes ese riesgo."

"Él te podría lastimar."

"Lo siento chicas, pero ya tomé mi decisión." tras decir eso Tikal entró al santuario de la M.E.

"¿Finitevus?" dijo con severidad.

"Ah Tikal. Tu llegada no podría haber sido en mejor momento. Por favor entra."

Finitevus se alejó de la jaula en donde se encontraba el camaleón, la eriza, la seedriana y las dos conejas.

La equidna naranja sentía que algo estaba mal allí, pero no podía poner su dedo sobre por qué.

"Oh, vamos acércate un poco más." dijo Finitevus "No te voy a morder."

"Finitevus, es un caos allá afuera" explicó Tikal. "Y alguien tiene que hacer algo."

"El mundo está lleno de problemas, incluso para un guardián."

Finitevus comenzó a cantar... una canción un poco espeluznante.

Finitevus: It's tough at the top

I deserve a companion, a mate

Who will start my cylinder's firing with fervor

And you, my sweet thing, fit the part!

Tikal: ¿Disculpa?

Finitevus: A guardian alone is a sad situation indeed

But a guardian without heirs?

Now that's a tragedy...

Tikal: No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Finitevus: I've never been more serious

Be prepared for a stunning proposal

That power and beauty should bond

Which cannot but fail to ensure cries of hail to

The chief and his consort, the sine qua non sort

Of ruling ascendance, our line of descendants

Will flow through the tribe and beyond!

Tikal le dio una bofetada a Finitevus, tras escuchar todo eso.

Finitevus: *riéndose* Tikal, Tikal, Tikal. Tú sabes muy bien que no tienes otra opción. De una u otra forma, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Tikal golpea a Finitevus en el estómago.

"Uf... ¡Yewoch!"

Tras eso Tikal se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Julie-Su y Shade la vieron salir muy apurada y fueron tras ella, preocupadas por lo que había sucedido.

Finalmente llegaron a donde estaban reunidos los otros miembros de la tribu. Gala-Na abrazó protectoramente a su hija. Lara-Le, Mari-An, Rita-Le, Komi-Ko, Kate-Li, Eli-Za, Mari-Su, Aurora-La, Julie-Su y Shade se acercaron a ella también.

Finitevus salió a la calle un segundo más tarde, todavía estremeciéndose por el dolor.

"Que la tribu sea mi testigo, he elegido a Tikal como mi esposa."

"Yo te rechazo." dijo Tikal.

"¡Tú no vas a poner tus sucias manos sobre mi hija!" dijo Gala-Na estando de acuerdo.

Lara-Le le dio una mirada oscura a Finitevus también.

"O te casas conmigo, o serás expulsada para siempre de la Isla Ángel."

"¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!"

Finitevus parecía molesto, luego se volvió a los otros miembros de la tribu. "Llévensela."

Pero todas las equidnas se negaron.

"Se razonable, Finitevus." Dijo Shade.

"¿No me escuchan?"

"No" dijo Julie-Su.

"Llévensela. ¡Soy el guardián! ¡Deben hacer lo que yo diga!"

Todavía no había ninguna respuesta positiva, y todas las equidnas se pusieron en frente de Tikal de manera protectora, ella misma recibió una mirada severa por parte del equidna blanco.

"AHH. ¿Así que ese es el juego, EHH? ¿Motín? ¿Insurrección? Bien, háganlo a su manera. No necesito su respeto, sólo su obediencia."

Finitevus cantó una vez más, esta vez, para reunir a los forasteros.

Finitevus: It's time you were all introduced

To your ruler's executive staff

Perhaps not the kind you've been used to

But certainly game for a laugh

(Los forasteros empezaron a salir en grandes cantidades.)

Forasteros: We'd like to assure you no fooling

Red meat is no longer our scene

And if now and then we're seen drooling

It's only an ancestor's gene!

Finitevus: So prepare for a glorious future!

Be prepared for the tribe's golden age!

Jet: It's like any other

Who murdered a broth-

Wave: If we don't spread rumors

He'll feed us and room us!

Forasteros: With friends in high places,

We hold all the aces!

Finitevus: So don't try and rattle my cage

(Los forasteros finalmente pudieron separar a Tikal del resto de las demás equidnas y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, se tuvo que retirar rápidamente del santuario de la M.E.)

Forasteros: Oh, imagine if anyone dared!

Forasteros/Finitevus: Be prepared!

Rouges: Oh, imagine if anyone dared!

Finitevus: Be prepared!

"Uf..." dijo Finitevus. "Nota mental: Nunca trataré de hacer eso otra vez..."

Entró de nuevo a su hogar, murmurando acerca de cómo eran tan tenaces los otros equidnas.

Tikal siguió corriendo hasta que finalmente logró salir de la ciudad. Ella no lo podía creer. Ahora se había convertido en una persona sin hogar y no tenía a nadie con quien apoyarse. En ese momento se arrepintió de haber ido a hablar con Finitevus. Esa decisión le costó mucho. Y ahora no sabía a dónde ir. Se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

De pronto empezó a escuchar un par de pasos que se acercaban hacia ella y se asustó, pensando que los forasteros habían venido por ella para matarla. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y suspiro de alivio.

"¡Julie-Su! ¡Shade! ¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó la equidna naranja.

"Nosotros no podíamos dejarte sola." explicó Julie-Su. "Así que decidimos venir contigo."

"Somos amigas, y nada nos va a separar." Shade colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Tikal. "Así que, si tú te vas, nosotras nos vamos contigo." dijo la otra equidna naranja.

"Pero ¿Qué pasará con sus madres?" les preguntó Tikal. "¿Ellas no se van a preocupar por ustedes?"

"Ellas están de acuerdo con nuestra decisión. También nos dijeron que se sentirían mucho más tranquilas si nosotras también nos íbamos de la ciudad." Luego Shade obtuvo un brillo oscuro en sus ojos. "Sobre todo si ese monstruo planea seducir a una de nosotras también."

"Y tu madre también nos dijo que confiaba en que las tres juntas seríamos capaces de trabajar en conjunto contra cualquier enemigo que se cruce en nuestro camino." continuó Julie-Su. "Trabajando juntas las tres podremos superar cualquier cosa."

"Muchas gracias, chicas. Yo aprecio mucho eso."

"Y ahora. ¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Julie-Su.

"No voy a dejar que mi exilio me detenga." dijo Tikal. "Vamos a encontrar a alguien que nos ayude a derrocar a Finitevus."

"Tú puedes contar con nosotras para todo." dijo Shade sonriendo. "Especialmente si esto significa sacarlo del poder para siempre."

Así es que las tres amigas comenzaron su viaje, sin saber a quién o qué encontrarían en el camino.

Tikal, Julie-Su y Shade viajaron por dos días. En ese trayecto las tres solo descansaban para comer, beber agua y dormir. Ninguna de ellas estaba acostumbrada a ese estilo de vida, pero las tres chicas lo tomaban con calma. Cuando finalmente se hizo de noche, las tres equidnas decidieron descansar por ese día.

"¿Cómo creen que van las cosas en casa desde que salimos de allá?" preguntó Tikal.

"Realmente no lo puedo decir." respondió Shade. "Pero por el momento, lo mejor es no pensar en ello."

"Lo mejor es pensar en los buenos momentos que tuvimos" aconsejó Julie-Su. "Y lo que sucederá una vez que derroquemos a Finitevus."

Las tres se remontaron a sus recuerdos de cuando eran niñas. Sus madres, sus padres, su hermano menor (esto sólo era en el caso de Tikal) sus amigos... y el amigo que perdieron, Knuckles.

El recuerdo de la perdida de Knuckles todavía les dolía como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Julie-Su y Shade eran conscientes de que Tikal fue una de las más afectadas por ese evento. Durante un tiempo tuvo una gran depresión, se enfermaba constantemente, no hablaba con nadie, no comía mucho y tampoco mostraba sus emociones. Sin embargo, ella se pudo recuperar lentamente.

Después de un rato Julie-Su y Shade decidieron ir a buscar algo de comer para las tres, mientras tanto Tikal se quedó a preparar el lugar para que pudieran dormir cómodamente.

Tikal estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, cuando de repente escuchó un sonido. Ella pensó que eran sus amigas. Pero al darse la vuelta en lugar de Julie-Su y Shade, apareció un cocodrilo verde de ojos amarillos.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó con cierto temor.

"Ah, Tikal." saludó. "Es bueno verte querida amiga."

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Ya sé, Finitevus te envió a matarme."

"No estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Soy Vector. Yo era un amigo del Guardián Locke. También conocí a tus padres. Y te conocí cuando eras una bebé."

"¿En serio? Mis padres nunca me hablaron de ti."

"Bueno, tiendo a ser un solitario a veces." explicó Vector. "Pero he venido aquí porque los dos somos conscientes de que Finitevus debe ser detenido."

"Sí, mis amigas y yo estamos viajando para encontrar a alguien que pueda detenerlo. Las cosas habrían sido diferentes si Locke estuviera vivo y si..." Tikal estaba a punto de llorar al casi mencionar el nombre de su amigo de la infancia. Recordó la última noche en que lo vio, cuando ella lo beso en la mejilla en el tiempo en que todavía era una niña, pensó que tal vez sus padres estaban en lo cierto acerca de que ella y Knuckles iban a enamorarse algún día. Ahora, ella no tenía dudas de eso.

"Estoy contento de escuchar eso, pero debo decirte que cuando llegue el momento debes separarte de tus amigas y continuar por tu cuenta. Dado que sólo tú puedes encontrar a quien salvará la isla." le dijo Vector.

"¿En serio? ¿Solo yo?"

"Por supuesto. Yo nunca miento."

"Una parte de mí me dice no confíe en lo que dices."

"Tienes que confiar en mí, Tikal."

Algo en los ojos del cocodrilo hizo que Tikal confiara en sus palabras.

"Está bien, haré lo que digas."

Vector sonrió y los dos se dieron la mano.

En ese momento empezó a escuchar un sonido entre los arbustos. Tikal se dio la vuelta y allí aparecieron Julie-Su y Shade, las cuales habían regresado con algunas frutas silvestres para comer.

Estaba a punto de presentar a Vector con sus amigas, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, él ya se había ido.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Julie-Su.

"Tikal, ¿Había alguien aquí?" preguntó Shade.

"No, no." Aseguró Tikal. "Debo haber estado soñando chicas. No se preocupen."

"Pues bien " dijo Julie-Su. "Vamos a cenar y luego a dormir. Debemos continuar con nuestro viaje apenas amanezca."

Cuando terminaron de comer, las tres amigas se fueron a dormir. Julie-Su y Shade se durmieron rápidamente. Tikal permaneció despierta un largo rato pensando en lo que el cocodrilo le había dicho, hasta que finalmente sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

 **Hasta aquí el décimo quinto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Finitevus: Scar**

 **Espio: Zazu**

 **Amy: Iggy**

 **Cosmo: Tesma**

 **Cream: Bhati**

 **Vanilla: Madre de Bhati**

 **Locke: Mufasa (Solo mencionado)**

 **Jet: Banzai**

 **Wave: Shenzi**

 **Storm: Ed**

 **Julie-Su: Tama**

 **Shade: Kula**

 **Tikal: Nala**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi**

 **Mari-An: Naanda**

 **Rita-Le: Diku**

 **Komi-Ko: Dwala**

 **Gala-Na: Sarafina**

 **Kate-Li: Madre de Tojo**

 **Eli-Za: Madre de Chumvi**

 **Mari-Su: Madre de Tama**

 **Aurora-La: Madre de Kula**

 **Pachacamac: Leo/Padre de Nala (Solo mencionado)**

 **Luger: Padre de Tama (Solo mencionado)**

 **Darwin: Padre de Kula (Solo mencionado)**

 **Gabor: Mheetu (Solo mencionado)**

 **Ralph: Tojo (Solo mencionado)**

 **Remington: Chumvi (Solo mencionado)**

 **Jon: Mtoto - 1er primo de Simba (Solo mencionado)**

 **Kneecaps: 2do primo de Simba (Solo mencionado)**

 **Knuckles: Simba (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Vector: Rafiki**


	16. Mirando Las Estrellas

**Bueno, aquí está el décimo sexto capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

En la selva, Knuckles, Sonic y Tails estaban recostados observando las estrellas. Acababan de terminar su cena.

"¿De verdad eres muy bueno en la cocina, Sonic?" le dijo Knuckles.

"Gracias, amigo. Creo que los frutos son lo mío."

"¡Sí!" Tails estuvo de acuerdo. "Me encantó comer fresas cubiertas de chocolate. ¡Yum!"

Los tres amigos suspiraron felices.

"Díganme, ¿Pueden detectar cualquiera de las constelaciones de allá arriba?" preguntó Tails.

"¡Veo la cuchara grande!" exclamó Sonic.

"Esa es 'La Osa Mayor'." corrigió Tails.

"Eso es lo que dije."

"De todos modos, allí veo el Can Menor también."

Al darse cuenta de que Knuckles no estaba señalando las constelaciones, Sonic se volvió hacia él. "Dime Knuckles, ¿Cuál de todas las constelaciones has llegado a ver?"

Knuckles estuvo en silencio por un momento, mientras que varios recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su mente. Recordó la noche en la que él y su padre estaban observando las estrellas, la noche anterior a su muerte, donde fueron pronunciadas unas palabras.

"Yo... yo estaba pensando en algo más que tiene que ver con las estrellas."

"Oh, ¿Qué es?" el erizo azul sonrió.

"Vamos Knuckles. ¡Dinos!" dijo Tails.

"Está bien." dijo Knuckles. "Bueno, alguien me dijo una vez que los grandes guardianes del pasado están ahí arriba, velando por nosotros."

"Oh, ¿En serio?"

"¿Quieres decir que un montón de chicos muertos que vigilan lugares nos están mirando?" Sonic intentó mantener la compostura, pero no pudo y comenzó a reírse. "¿Quién te dijo algo así? Eso se oye muy tonto."

Tails también comenzó a reírse.

Knuckles miró hacia otro lado, herido por la reacción de sus amigos. No sabía cómo responder a eso. Tratando de cubrir su tristeza, él se rio a medias de buena gana.

"Sí. Bastante tonto, ¿Eh?"

"AW, me estás matando, Knuckles."

Knuckles vuelve a mirar las estrellas por un momento y finalmente se alejó. Sonic y Tails se miraron entre sí.

"¿A dónde vas Knuckles?!" preguntó el erizo azul.

"¡Olvídalo!" Él respondió de manera cortante.

"Oh..." suspiró Tails. "Creo que se nos fue la mano..."

El equidna rojo subió a un pequeño acantilado y miró al cielo. ¿Por qué incluso he participado en esa 'broma'? pensó para sí mismo. Padre... me gustaría que estuvieras aquí ahora.

En esos momentos él sentía más culpa que nunca. Finalmente, Knuckles se dejó caer al suelo, y el algodoncillo de las plantas que se encontraban debajo de él comenzó a esparcirse en el aire y fue llevado por el viento.

"Padre..." Las lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos. "¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? Me gustaría poder hablar con mamá, mis tías y mi tío..."

A lo lejos, de vuelta en la Isla Ángel, Vector estaba haciendo su rutina de la mañana cuando de repente vio un poco de algodoncillo que fluía a través del aire. La tomó en sus manos y lo colocó en una cáscara de coco vacía, sacudiéndola un poco.

Tras eso se sentó y tomó un bocado de una manzana que tenía. Pero entonces, volvió a mirar la cascara de coco y se dio cuenta de algo.

"¡¿Knuckles?!"

Él corrió hacia donde estaba la pintura manchada.

"¿Él está vivo? ¡Él está vivo!"

Rápidamente agarró un poco de pintura y le colocó una marca blanca en el pecho al dibujo de Knuckles.

"¡Llegó la hora!"

Mientras tanto Tikal, Julie-Su y Shade seguían con su viaje. La equidna naranja todavía no sabía cómo explicarle a sus amigas que debía seguir con el trayecto sola.

Como de costumbre, Julie-Su y Shade buscaban frutos silvestres para comer mientras Tikal prepara el lugar de descanso. Después de que el trío terminó de cenar, se fueron a dormir.

A la mitad de la noche, Tikal se despertó al escuchar un ruido. No queriendo despertar a sus amigas, ella decidió ir sola.

"Hola Tikal." Vector de repente apareció detrás de ella.

"Oh, eres tú." Ella se quedó sin aliento. "¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?"

"Bueno, yo soy un chamán y tengo mis métodos." explicó el cocodrilo.

"Creo que tu presencia aquí no es sólo para una visita."

"Es cierto, mi amiga." asintió Vector. "He venido a decirte que ha llegado el momento. Tienes que seguir con el viaje tú sola. Estás muy cerca de encontrar a quien va a salvar a la isla de la tiranía de Finitevus."

"¿De verdad? ¡Genial!" Tikal se dio cuenta de otra cosa. "Pero, ¿Qué voy a decirle a mis amigas? Todavía no les he dicho nada con respecto a este asunto. Además, ellas le prometieron a mi madre que cuidarían de mí. Y dudo que me dejen ir sola. ¿Seguro que no me pueden acompañar?"

"No." Vector negó con la cabeza. "Porque lo que te voy a dar no va a funcionar si alguien más sabe de esto. He estudiado mucho sobre diversas habilidades que un chamán puede darle a alguien. Y esta habilidad puede trabajar todo el tiempo siempre y cuando el secreto no sea revelado a nadie."

"Entiendo. Pero Julie-Su y Shade se van a preocupar cuando se despierten y no me vean."

"No te preocupes, Tikal." aseguró Vector. "Me quedaré aquí y les diré que te fuiste y que te volverás a encontrar con ellas pronto."

El cocodrilo tomó su bastón y lo hizo subir al cielo mientras recitaba una frase en un idioma diferente. Luego señaló con su bastón a la equidna de naranja y un aura comenzó a rodearla, hasta que finalmente desapareció.

"Bueno, ya está listo." Sonrió. "Ahora ya puedes ir a buscar al que salvará la isla. Y yo puedo decirte que está más cerca de lo que crees."

"Muchas gracias."

Tikal se dio la vuelta y comenzó su viaje de nuevo, pero esta vez, por sí misma.

"Me pregunto si debería haberle dicho que la persona a quien va a encontrar es a Knuckles." se rio en voz baja. "Bueno, creo que ella se dará cuenta de eso muy pronto."

 **Hasta aquí el décimo sexto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Sonic: Pumba**

 **Tails: Timon**

 **Locke: Mufasa (Mencionado)**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi (Mencionada)**

 **Mari-An: Naanda (Mencionada)**

 **Rita-Le: Diku (Mencionada)**

 **Komi-Ko: Dwala (Mencionada)**

 **Wynmacher: Tío de Simba (Mencionado)**

 **Vector: Rafiki**

 **Tikal: Nala**

 **Julie-Su: Tama**

 **Shade: Kula**

 **Finitevus: Scar (Mencionado)**

 **Gala-Na: Sarafina (Mencionada)**


	17. Knuckles Y Tikal Reunidos

**Bueno, aquí está el décimo séptimo capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

Días después en la selva, alrededor de las 5:45 de la tarde, Sonic y Tails daban un paseo mientras tarareaban una canción y recolectaban algunas frutas para hacer un picnic.

"Ohi'mbube

Ohi'mbube

Ohi'mbube

Ohi'mbube."

"En la jungla, tan imponente, el equidna duerme ya."

Sonic se detuvo y se separó de su amigo para recoger algunas frutas que se encontraban en los árboles cercanos, pero Tails no lo notó en un primer momento.

"En la jungla, tan imponente, el equidna duerme... No te oigo amigo. Ayúdame."

Cuando Tails terminó de cantar la última parte de la canción empezó a mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Sonic no estaba a su lado.

"¿Sonic? ¿Sonic?"

Mientras tanto, Sonic puso un nuevo lote de frutas con el resto que había conseguido en la cesta que traía consigo, en esos momentos todavía tarareaba una parte de la canción en voz baja.

"¿Tails?" Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que su hermano pequeño no estaba allí.

En un arbusto cercano, Tikal comenzó a tener hambre. Ella continuaba con su trayecto (esta vez sin la compañía de Julie-Su y Shade) De acuerdo con la capacidad que había obtenido, la persona que podría ayudar a salvar la isla ya se encontraba muy cerca. No podía dejar de preguntarse a quién estaba a punto de encontrar. También comenzó a preguntarse sobre qué tipo de persona sería. Solo esperaba a que esta persona fuera una especie de guardián benevolente.

"Oh... No he comido nada durante días. Creo que debí haber tomado algunos suministros antes de salir." se dijo a sí misma. Luego vio unas frutas que se encontraban en una cesta.

"Los mendigos no pueden elegir."

Ella tomó una pera y estaba a punto de comérsela, cuando de repente...

"¡Hey! ¡Manos afuera!"

En ese momento Sonic comenzó a atacar a la recién llegada.

"¡Quítate de encima!"

Los dos comenzaron a pelear, y Sonic finalmente fue lanzado a patadas contra un árbol.

"¡Ay!"

"¿Sonic?"

Tails oyó el ruido y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba su amigo.

"¡Sonic!" entonces vio a su hermano derribado al lado de un árbol. "¡Sonic! Hey, ¿Qué sucedió?"

"¡Ella trató de robar nuestra comida!"

"¿Eh?"

Tails se dio la vuelta y vio a la equidna naranja dirigiéndose hacia a él para otro ataque.

"¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!" Tails trató de atacarla, pero la recién llegada era más rápida. Tails también se vio afectado y terminó aterrizando en las ramas de los árboles.

Knuckles, el cual todo este tiempo había estado preparando la mesa para cenar, salió afuera al escuchar un fuerte ruido y se sorprendió al ver a la equidna que le había hecho daño a sus dos amigos.

"¡¿Cuál es la gran idea de atacar a mis amigos así?!" dijo y luego comenzó a atacar a la otra equidna.

"¡Ellos atacaron primero! ¡Esa es la razón!" La equidna naranja fue más rápida y pudo evitar los ataques de Knuckles, el cual estaba muy cerca de ella.

"Sonic, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Tails, mientras baja del árbol.

"Estoy bien, sólo un poco... maltratado."

"Bien, estoy seguro de que Knuckles tiene todo bajo control."

Los dos equidnas continuaron con su pelea, la cual terminó convirtiéndose en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La equidna naranja logra inmovilizar a Knuckles en el suelo. Mientras que la recién llegada seguía siendo hostil, Knuckles la miraba fijamente con sorpresa y en estado de shock.

"¿Tikal?"

La equidna naranja retrocede y observa fijamente al equidna rojo.

"¿Realmente eres tú Tikal?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" le pregunta ella aturdida.

"Soy yo. Knuckles."

"¿Knuckles?"

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, luego entraron en un modo de completa alegría.

"¡Whoa!"

Los dos se precipitaron el uno hacia el otro y se abrazaron.

"Bueno, ¿Cómo lo hiciste..."

"¡Aaah! ¿Cómo..."

"¿De dónde vienes..."

"¿Quién... Wow... esto es genial... es bueno verte..."

"Es bueno verte..."

"¿Eh?" se preguntó Tails, y Sonic lo miró con desconcierto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Knuckles, aun ignorando al erizo azul y al zorro de dos colas.

"¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Tú qué haces aquí?" Tikal le dio un golpe juguetón a Knuckles. "¡Pensé que estabas muerto!"

"No. ¡Aquí estoy!"

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" gritó Sonic.

"Sonic, ella es Tikal." Knuckles sonrió." Ella es mi mejor amiga."

"¡¿Amiga?!"

"Sí." se volvió hacia el zorro de dos colas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Hey Tails, ven aquí."

Tails se levantó y se acercó.

"Tikal, él es Tails. Tails, ella es Tikal."

"Encantado de conocerte."

"Hola..." Sonic se interrumpió. "¡Whoa! Whoa. Un momento. Déjame ver si lo entiendo. La conoces." Señala a Knuckles y luego a Tikal. "Ella te conoce." Sonic los vuelve a señalar, pero a la inversa. "Pero ella me estaba atacando." Señala a Tikal y luego a sí mismo. "¿No es obvio? ¿Me he estado perdiendo de algo?"

"Espera. Déjame aclarar esto, Sonic." Knuckles miró a Tikal. "Entonces, ¿Por qué hubo un ataque?"

"Bueno, yo tenía un poco de hambre y estaba a punto de comerme una pera." explicó Tikal. "A continuación Sonic saltó de la nada."

"Tú intentaste robar nuestra comida."

"¡Yo no he comido nada en días!"

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles se miraron entre sí.

"Bueno... parece que hubo malos entendidos de ambos lados." admitió Tails. "Podríamos haber hablado y te hubiéramos dado algunas de nuestras frutas.

"Creo que la mayoría de las veces siempre estoy a la defensiva. " Sonic suspiro. "Mis disculpas."

"Y supongo que en algunas ocasiones yo tengo un poco de mal genio." respondió Tikal. "Lo siento."

Los cuatro amigos sonrieron y se sentaron a comer algunas frutas.

"Gracias, chicos." Tikal sonrió. "Estoy muy contenta de encontrarme con caras agradables y familiares."

"Yo también" Knuckles sonrió.

Tikal se volvió hacia Knuckles preguntándose por qué él estaba allí para empezar.

"¡Knuckles, espera a que todo el mundo se entere de que has estado aquí todo este tiempo!" dijo emocionada antes se de acercarse a él. "Tu madre, tus tías, tu tío y tus primos... ¿Qué van a pensar?"

Knuckles en ese momento recordó que Finitevus le había dicho esas mismas palabras a él cuando era niño.

"Ellas no lo tienen que saber. Nadie debe saber."

"¿Por qué? Todo el mundo piensa que estás muerto." ella puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

"Pero... ¿Por qué..."

"Finitevus nos habló acerca de la estampida."

"¿De verdad? Bueno..." dijo Knuckles mientras comenzaba a sentir un poco de temor. Si Tikal y los otros sabían exactamente cómo murió su padre... lo comenzarían a odiar. "¿Qué más te dijo?"

"Qué importa." dijo Tikal. "Estás vivo y eso significa..." jadeó en voz baja. "… ¡Que tú eres el guardián!"

Knuckles no se había olvidado de eso, pero... había vivido en la selva tanto tiempo y temía no ser capaz de manejar cosas como…

"¿Guardián? Knuckles, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso antes?" preguntó Tails.

"Debe ser una gran responsabilidad." Sonic sonrió. "Deberíamos haberte tratado un poco mejor de cómo lo hicimos."

"¡Vaya, ustedes dos!" Knuckles se cruzó de brazos. "¡Sigo siendo el mismo!"

"¡Pero con poder!"

"¿Nos podrían dejar solos por unos minutos?" le preguntó Tikal con un tono de disculpa.

"Oh, ya veo lo que está pasando..." dijo Sonic.

"Chicos, es sólo una conversación de "mejores amigos" para ponernos un poco al día." suspiró Knuckles.

Los dos equidnas se alejaron. Sonic sólo se rio de sí mismo.

"Es un poco ingenuo..."

"Sonic..." dijo Tails con una leve sonrisa.

Knuckles y Tikal se adentraron un poco más en la selva.

"Tikal... ¿Qué sucede?"

"Es como si..." ella susurró "… hubieras resucitado. No sabes lo mucho que significara para todos..." Tikal parecía un poco triste "Y lo que significa para mí."

"Vamos..." respondió Knuckles. "Todo está bien."

Tikal sonrió un poco y abrazó a Knuckles, acurrucándose en su pecho. "Realmente te he echado de menos."

Knuckles estaba un poco sorprendido por la audacia de Tikal, pero él también sonrió. "Yo también te he echado de menos."

Tras eso el correspondió a su abrazo.

 **Hasta aquí el décimo séptimo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Sonic: Pumba**

 **Tails: Timon**

 **Tikal: Nala**

 **Julie-Su: Tama (Mencionada)**

 **Shade: Kula (Mencionada)**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi (Mencionada)**

 **Mari-An: Naanda (Mencionada)**

 **Rita-Le: Diku (Mencionada)**

 **Komi-Ko: Dwala (Mencionada)**

 **Wynmacher: Tío de Simba (Mencionado)**

 **Jon: Mtoto (Mencionado)**

 **Kneecaps: Segundo primo de Simba (Mencionado)**

 **Finitevus: Scar (Mencionado)**


	18. Esta Noche Es Para Amar

**Bueno, aquí está el décimo octavo capítulo del fic. Este capítulo contiene un breve lemon. Espero que les guste.**

Mientras los dos equidnas se abrazaban, Sonic y Tails los observaban desde los arbustos.

"Realmente pienso que deberíamos dejarlos solos." dijo sabiamente Tails.

"Oh, vamos, Tails. Esto podría ser interesante."

"Vamos a jugar uno de nuestros videojuegos. ¡Vamos!"

Tails termina arrastrando con una mano a Sonic mientras que con la otra sostiene la cesta en la que se encontraban las frutas que habían recolectado ese día.

(Knuckles y Tikal bajan una cascada por unas rocas que se encontraban a un lado de esta.)

Esta noche es para amar

Todo listo esta

Y las estrellas resplandecerán

Romance irradiaran.

(Después de caminar alrededor del otro, comienzan a comerse unas uvas que recogieron.)

Knuckles: Yo sí quiero decirte

Mas como explicar,

La verdad de mí pasado jamás

Te puede alejar

Tikal: No sé lo que guarda

Quisiera yo saber

El verdadero guardián se esconde

Muy dentro de su ser.

(Knuckles ve a Tikal y sonríe. De repente Knuckles toma a Tikal en sus brazos y se arroja al estanque con ella a manera de broma. Tikal inmediatamente sale del agua empapada y molesta. Cuando Knuckles sale, ella lo empuja haciendo que él caiga al agua otra vez.)

Esta noche es para amar

Todo listo esta

Y las estrellas resplandecerán

Romance irradiaran.

(La escena cambia a los dos equidnas corriendo por un campo. Tras llegar a una parte profunda del bosque comenzaron a luchar a manera de juego. Hasta que terminan cayendo por una ladera. Knuckles cae encima de Tikal por primera vez.)

Esta noche es para amar

Quiero compartir

El destino los trajo hasta aquí

Para revivir.

(La equidna naranja le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla al equidna rojo. Knuckles se sobresalta y se queda mirando a Tikal. Ella le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa seductora. Él cambia su expresión de sorprendido a una de comprensión. Los dos finalmente terminan compartiendo su primer beso.)

Después de haber tenido su primer beso se dieron cuenta de que no era suficiente. Después de años de estar separados empezaron a tener el deseo de estar más cerca que nunca. Ellos se necesitaban mutuamente.

Knuckles empieza a acariciar el rostro de Tikal, y sus manos fueron bajando gradualmente a lo largo de su cuerpo. Él comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y luego sus muslos. Luego le acarició el estómago, los hombros y de nuevo el rostro. Él quería tocar sus partes íntimas, pero quería estar completamente seguro de que ella realmente quería hacer esto.

"Dime Tikal, quieres que yo vaya más allá."

Ella asintió con un ligero rubor.

"Bueno, digo esto porque una vez que hayamos hecho esto no hay vuelta atrás. Y yo no quiero que te arrepientas de tu primera vez."

"Knuckles, desde que éramos niños siempre he sentido un afecto especial por ti que iba más allá de la amistad. Ahora me doy cuenta de que es amor. Y estoy bastante segura de que quiero hacer esto contigo. Quiero que seamos uno solo en cuerpo y alma."

Al escuchar esas palabras, Knuckles sabía que ya no habría nada que pudiera detenerlo. Al poco tiempo ambos equidnas ya estaban completamente desnudos y se entregaron el uno al otro en el amor. Knuckles sentía un placer salvaje al tener su erección dentro de Tikal. Mientras tanto Tikal sentía la misma cantidad de placer al tener a Knuckles en su interior.

Estuvieron allí en lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente llegaron a su punto culminante. Con esto Tikal había perdido su virginidad con Knuckles. Y no lamentaba lo que habían acabado de hacer.

"Wow, nunca pensé que esto se sintiera tan bien" dijo Knuckles mientras se acomodaba en el suelo y abrazaba a Tikal cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo.

"Sí, y no me arrepiento de haberme entregado a ti" dijo Tikal mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero. "Dime, con esto acabamos de hacer, ¿Crees que yo quedé embarazada?".

"Bueno, eso depende. Pero si es el caso y tenemos un bebé, entonces me comprometeré a ser el mejor padre que pueda ser".

Ambos se besaron y finalmente se durmieron.

Después de ese hermoso momento, se había hecho evidente que la amistad de Knuckles y Tikal había florecido en un romance, así como sus padres al igual que Espio habían predicho. Estarían juntos para siempre y no se separarían nunca. Ellos lucharían contra cualquiera que tratara de romper su relación. Y estarían juntos hasta el final de sus vidas.

 **Hasta aquí el décimo octavo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Sonic: Pumba**

 **Tails: Timon**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Tikal: Nala**

 **Locke: Mufasa (Mencionado)**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi (Mencionada)**

 **Pachacamac: Leo/Padre de Nala (Mencionada)**

 **Gala-Na: Sarafina (Mencionada)**

 **Espio: Zazu (Mencionado)**


	19. Problemas En El Paraíso

**Bueno, aquí está el décimo noveno capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

Más tarde esa noche, Knuckles conduce a Tikal por el lago de nuevo, ya que quería que ella viera el exuberante paisaje verde salpicado de árboles, cañas, arbustos y flores.

"¿No es éste un lugar genial?" preguntó el equidna rojo.

"Es hermoso." admitió Tikal. A ella no le importaría quedarse a vivir en ese lugar para siempre... si las cosas no estuvieran tan mal de vuelta en casa. "Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Si has estado vivo todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué no regresaste a la Isla Ángel?"

Knuckles se subió en una hamaca y se acostó en ella. "Bueno, yo sólo tenía que... salir por mi cuenta." Sonaba como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y a Tikal. "Vivir mi propia vida. Lo hice y es genial."

"Me alegro de que estés teniendo una buena vida aquí." Tikal escogió sus palabras con tanto cuidado como le fuese posible. "Pero, realmente te hemos necesitado mucho en casa."

"Nadie me necesita." dijo Knuckles en voz baja.

"¡Sí te necesitamos!" dice Tikal levantando un poco la voz. "¡Tú eres el guardián!"

"Tikal, ya hemos pasado por esto. No soy el guardián." suspiró Knuckles. "Es Finitevus."

"Knuckles, él dejó que los Babylon Rouges se hicieran cargo de la Isla Ángel."

"¿Qué?"

"Todo está destruido." Tikal comenzó a frustrarse cada vez más con Knuckles. "No hay comida. No hay agua. Knuckles, si no haces algo pronto, todo el mundo se morirá de hambre. Aparte, Finitevus desterró a muchos miembros de la tribu. Entre ellos a tus primos Jon y Kneecaps, a tu tío Wynmacher, a mi hermano Gabor, a Ralph, a Remington y a mi padre."

"¡¿Él hizo eso?!"

Tikal asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a contarle ese evento.

Flashback

Pachacamac, George, Luger, Kragok, Darwin y Wynmacher se habían presentado ante Finitevus. Los seis estaban disgustados por cómo las cosas estaban yendo de mal en peor en la isla.

"Tú tienes que cambiar tus reglas." gruñó George.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Finitevus mientras leía un libro, apenas les prestaba atención a los seis equidnas que estaban de pie frente a él.

"Debido a que tú eres el líder de la isla." respondió Wynmacher con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos.

"Hay que garantizar la seguridad de tu gente." dijo Luger con un tono de odio.

"Nuestras familias están sufriendo por todo lo que está sucediendo." agregó Kragok, mirando como si quisiera perforar a Finitevus.

"Y los niños tienen la peor parte de todo esto. Ellos no tienen un buen ambiente para crecer." dijo Darwin.

"Si tan sólo tuviera interés en eso." dijo Finitevus sin dejar de leer su libro y sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlos. "Los niños son una pérdida de energía."

Pachacamac estaba muy enojado al ver como Finitevus los trataba. Él nunca tuvo una buena relación con Finitevus, incluso cuando eran niños. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¡Tú no te preocupas por nadie más que por ti mismo! Acaso vas a dejar que esta isla y sus habitantes mueran."

"¡Si no te gusta, entonces puedes irte de la isla, yo no te voy a detener!"

Pachacamac estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Finitevus para golpearlo, pero fue detenido justo a tiempo por Kragok y Darwin.

"¿Sabe una cosa? Tú no eres un guardián. Eres un tirano."

"Pachacamac está en lo cierto." Luger estuvo de acuerdo. "Locke era mejor Guardián en muchas maneras y nada va a cambiar eso."

"Cualquiera de nosotros seis haría un mejor trabajo de Guardián que tú." dijo Darwin fulminándolo con la mirada. "O tal vez hasta Remington o Ralph podrían tomar el cargo, ya que ellos dos son de la misma edad que debería tener Knuckles si estuviera con vida."

Finitevus bajó su libro y lo guardó. Se acercó al grupo de equidnas y dijo: "Si alguno de ustedes pone un pie aquí de nuevo o vuelve a decir ese nombre en mi presencia, se va a arrepentir."

Finitevus chasqueó los dedos y un gran número de forasteros tomó a los 6 equidnas y los sacaron de la vista de su líder.

Ninguno de ellos estaba contento con Finitevus. Así que decidieron formar protestas con el fin de despojar a Finitevus del poder con la ayuda de todos los habitantes. En estas protestas se unieron todos los equidnas masculinos de la isla incluyendo a Ralph, Remington, Jon, Kneecaps y Gabor (Los dos primeros eran adultos jóvenes, mientras que Jon, Kneecaps y Gabor estaban en su adolescencia por esos momentos). Las chicas salieron a las protestas también poco después.

Cuando Finitevus se enteró de todo lo que hacían, les dio un ultimátum para detener las protestas. Pero él no recibió la respuesta que esperaba. El decidió "resolver" el problema por sí mismo y absorbió una gran cantidad de energía de la esmeralda maestra con lo cual dejó a todos los equidnas varones fuera de combate. A continuación, hizo un decreto de que todos los equidnas varones debían salir de la isla y no podrían volver nunca más, y cualquier equidna varón que naciera también sería expulsado.

Fin del Flashback

Knuckles se sorprendió al escuchar eso. No podía creer lo que Tikal le había dicho.

Pero de repente empieza a recordar a su padre y el cadáver inerte de este en el suelo. ¿Acaso Tikal no sabía cómo murió?

"Yo... no puedo volver."

"¡¿Por qué!?"

"¡Tú no lo entenderías!"

"¿Qué no voy a entender?"

"No importa." Knuckles trató de calmarse de nuevo. "Hakuna Matata."

Ahora Tikal estaba más confundida que enojada. "¿Qué?"

"Hakuna Matata." Repite Knuckles. "Es algo que aprendí aquí. Mira, a veces suceden cosas malas..."

"¡Knuckles!"

"Y si no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto." Continuó, irritado. "Entonces, ¿Por qué preocuparse?"

Knuckles intenta alejarse de Tikal caminando sobre un árbol caído, pero esta lo alcanza de nuevo.

"¡Debido a que es tú responsabilidad!"

"Bueno, ¿Y tú?" el equidna rojo replicó de nuevo. "¡Te fuiste también!"

"¡Me fui porque A, fui expulsada y B, lo más importante, fui a buscar ayuda!" respondió Tikal furiosamente. "¡Y te encontré a ti! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Eres nuestra única esperanza!"

Knuckles mira con ojos dudosos a su amiga de la infancia. "Lo siento, Tikal."

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" preguntó la equidna naranja con incredulidad. "Tú no eres el Knuckles que yo recuerdo."

"Tienes razón. No lo soy." Knuckles suspiró. "¿Ahora estás satisfecha?"

"No, sólo estoy decepcionada."

"Ya estás empezando a sonar como mi padre."

"Ojalá…" dijo Tikal cortante. "… fueras como él."

Ese comentario sobre su padre alteró los nervios de Knuckles.

"Escucha, ¿Piensas que sólo puedes aparecer en mi vida y decirme cómo vivirla?" Espetó con rabia. "¡No tienes idea de lo que he sufrido!"

"¡La tendría si me los dijeras!" dijo Tikal con ira.

"¡Olvídalo!"

"¡Bien!"

Tikal, de mal humor, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria pasando junto a Sonic y Tails sin darse cuenta de que ellos estaban allí y habían escuchado la discusión.

El erizo y el zorro se miraron entre sí, era triste ver que la relación había llegado a un camino lleno de baches tan pronto.

Tikal decidió mejor centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo antes de encontrar a Knuckles.

"Rayos, olvidé por completo que estaba buscando a quien pudiera salvar la isla."

Ella comenzó a concentrarse y se dio cuenta de que la persona estaba muy cerca de ella, pero lo que la dejo desconcertada era que esta persona estaba en la misma dirección por la que Knuckles se había ido.

"Esto es extraño. Encontré a Knuckles, pero perdí completamente la pista de la persona a que buscaba... Knuckles no puede ser a quien yo estaba buscando... ¿O tal vez sí?"

 **Hasta aquí el décimo noveno capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Tikal: Nala**

 **Finitevus: Scar (Flashback)**

 **Jon: Mtoto - 1er primo de Simba** **(Flashback)**

 **Kneecaps: 2do primo de Simba** **(Flashback)**

 **Wynmacher: Tío de Simba** **(Flashback)**

 **Gabor: Mheetu** **(Flashback)**

 **Ralph: Tojo** **(Flashback)**

 **Remington: Chumvi** **(Flashback)**

 **Pachacamac: Leo/Padre de Nala** **(Flashback)**

 **George: Padre de Tojo** **(Flashback)**

 **Luger: Padre de Tama** **(Flashback)**

 **Kragok: Padre de Chumvi** **(Flashback)**

 **Darwin: Padre de Kula** **(Flashback)**

 **Locke: Mufasa (Mencionado)**

 **Sonic: Pumba**

 **Tails: Timon**


	20. Él vive en ti

**Bueno, aquí está el vigésimo capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

Mientras tanto, Knuckles daba vueltas alrededor de una colina con tristeza.

"Está equivocada. No puedo volver." suspiró. "¿De qué serviría de todos modos? No va a cambiar nada. No se puede cambiar el pasado."

Se queda mirando las estrellas y grita con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Dijiste que siempre estarías cuidándome! Pero no es cierto. Y es por mi culpa. Es todo por mi culpa. Es mi culpa."

Knuckles inclina la cabeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Cerca de allí, Vector está cantando una canción en voz baja. "¡Asante Sana! ¡Squash Banana! ¡We we nugu! ¡Mi mi apana!"

Knuckles no tiene idea de lo que significaba ese canto, ni le importaba, por lo que se molestó por ello. Decidió trasladarse a otra parte. Vector tenía curiosidad acerca de porque Knuckles cambió de lugar y decidió seguirlo.

Knuckles se acuesta al lado de un estanque, tratando de relajarse, pero una roca cae al agua y mira a su alrededor para escuchar el canto de nuevo.

"Vamos, corta con eso" dijo.

"Si lo corto, volveré a crecer" Vector se rio mientras hacía acrobacias sobre el árbol.

Knuckles una vez más se mueve a otro lugar.

"Es un cocodrilo espeluznante." Murmuró. "¿Quieres dejar de seguirme? ¡¿Quién eres?!"

"La pregunta es." Vector saltó directamente hacia Knuckles, haciéndole saltar la sorpresa:" ¿Quién eres tú?"

La sorpresa fue reemplazada por incertidumbre. "Pensé que lo sabía." Dijo en voz baja. "Ahora no estoy seguro."

"Bueno, yo sé quién eres." Sonrió e hizo un gesto para se acercara. "Shh. Es un secreto. "

Knuckles de mala gana hizo lo que le dijo, pero...

"¡Asante Sana! ¡Squash Banana! ¡We we nugu! ¡Mi mi apana!"

"¡Ya basta!" exclamó. "¿Qué se supone que significa todo eso?"

"Significa que eres un babuino, y yo." rio Vector.

Knuckles se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. "Creo... que estás un poco confundido."

¿De dónde vienen los babuinos de todos modos? él pensó.

"Incorrecto." dijo Vector con un guiño. "Yo no soy el que está confundido; tú ni siquiera sabes quién eres."

"Oh, y supongo que tú lo sabes."

"Claro que sí; tú eres el hijo de Locke."

Knuckles se da la vuelta, sorprendido al oír el nombre de su padre.

"Adiós."

"¡Hey, espera!"

A medida que Knuckles persigue a Vector, lo encuentra meditando sobre una roca.

"¿Conociste a mi padre?" preguntó Knuckles sin poder creerlo.

"Corrección. Conozco a tu padre." respondió Vector con una voz monótona.

"No quisiera decirte esto, pero…" comenzó a decir Knuckles con un tono en el que se reflejaba culpabilidad. "... él murió hace mucho tiempo."

"¡No!" Vector sonrió. "¡Mal de nuevo! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Él está vivo! Y yo te lo voy a mostrar. Sigue a tu buen amigo Vector. Él conoce el camino. ¡Vamos!"

Vector lleva a Knuckles a través de un arbusto.

"¡Uf!" Gruñó. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Los dos comenzaron a correr. Knuckles era bastante rápido, pero Vector era mucho más rápido.

"No pierdas el tiempo." dijo el cocodrilo. "¡Date prisa!"

"Hey, espera. Espera, espera."

"Vamos, vamos."

Los dos se mantienen en movimiento por un rato, hasta que llegan a un lugar en donde había varias cañas.

"¡ALTO!" Vector extendió la mano y le indicó a Knuckles que se acercara. "Mira ahí abajo." Señaló el agua.

Knuckles se acercó cuidadosamente al agua. Él estaba un poco confuso al ver su aspecto más maduro, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que está viendo no era lo esperaba y suspira de nuevo.

"Ese no es mi padre. Eso solo sólo mi reflejo."

"No. Allí está." Vector señaló de nuevo y Knuckles parecía aún más perplejo. El agua deforma el reflejo de Knuckles, y lo reemplaza con otro... equidna.

Un fuerte ruido se produjo.

"Ya lo ves." Explicó Vector. "¡Él vive en ti!"

El viento se levanta. En el aire la enorme imagen de Locke se forma en las nubes. Él parece estar caminando sobre las estrellas. La imagen es fantasmal en un primer momento, pero constantemente gana color y coherencia.

"¿Knuckles?" El fantasma dice en voz baja.

"¿Padre?"

"Knuckles, ¿Me has olvidado?"

"No. ¿Cómo podría?" Por supuesto que Knuckles no había olvidado a su padre. Todo lo que él le enseñó estaba encerrado en su memoria. Lo único que quería era olvidar era su muerte.

"Has olvidado quien eres, y así me has olvidado a mí." dijo Locke decepcionado de su hijo. "Mira dentro de ti mismo, Knuckles. Eres más de lo que te has convertido. Debes tomar tu lugar en el ciclo de la vida."

"¿Cómo puedo volver?" le preguntó con tristeza. "¡No soy quien solía ser!"

"Recuerda quién eres. Eres mi hijo y el verdadero guardián."

Locke comienza a desaparecer rápidamente en las nubes. Knuckles comienza a correr en los campos tratando de mantenerse al día con la imagen.

"No. ¡Por favor! No me dejes." dijo Knuckles.

"Recuérdalo..."

"¡Padre!"

"Recuérdalo..."

"No me dejes."

"Recuérdalo..."

Knuckles dejó de correr. Ya no había ni una sola una nube en el cielo, ya que todas desaparecieron por causa del viento.

"Mi padre... cómo..."

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Vector. "El clima. ¡Pbbbah! Muy peculiar. ¿No te parece?"

"Sí." Knuckles estuvo de acuerdo. "Parece que los vientos están cambiando."

"Ah, el cambio es bueno."

"Sí, pero no es fácil." dijo el equidna para sí mismo. "Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer. Pero, volver significa que tendré que enfrentarme a mi pasado. He estado huyendo de él durante tanto tiempo."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Vector lo golpeó con su bastón.

"¡OWW! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"No importa." Bromeó Vector. "Está en el pasado."

"Sí." Knuckles se frotó la cabeza. "Pero todavía duele."

"Oh sí, el pasado puede hacer daño." Comentó Vector. "Pero por la forma en que yo lo veo, puedes escapar o... aprender de él."

Él balancea su bastón para golpear a Knuckles de nuevo, pero esta vez el equidna rojo lo esquiva.

"Ah, ¿ves?" Él sonríe. "Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"¡En primer lugar, te quitaré el bastón!"

Knuckles lanza el bastón de Vector a un lado a manera de broma.

"¡No, no, no, no! ¡No mi bastón!"

Al momento en que Vector recoge su bastón, Knuckles se pone en marcha.

"Hey, ¿A dónde vas?"

"¡Voy a volver!" dijo Knuckles mientras seguía corriendo.

"¡Bueno! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue adelante! "Vector sonrió de felicidad.

Ahora, el verdadero Guardián podrá tomar el lugar que le corresponde en la Isla Ángel.

 **Hasta aquí el vigésimo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Vector: Rafiki**

 **Locke: Mufasa**


	21. Knuckles regresa

**Bueno, aquí está el vigésimo primer capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste.**

A la mañana siguiente Tikal se despertó apenas salió el sol. Se preguntaba si Knuckles había regresado después de la discusión que tuvieron la noche anterior.

Durante toda la noche había estado pensando en Knuckles. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era su cambio de actitud, era como si fuera otra persona. Ella quería saber que era lo que le había pasado y que había causado este cambio.

Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones sobre eso fueron interrumpidas cuando escuchó un par de voces familiares.

"¡Tikal, ahí estás!"

"Oh, gracias a Dios que estás bien."

"Chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Tikal. "¿Y cómo me han encontrado?"

"Es mejor que tengas una buena explicación de por qué nos dejaste en medio de la noche." dijo Julie-Su.

"Nos tenías muy preocupada." dijo Shade. "Recuerda que le habíamos prometido a tu madre que nada malo te iba a pasar."

"Lo sé chicas y lo siento." se disculpó Tikal. "Pero tenía que continuar con el viaje yo sola. Y me encontré con la persona que va a salvar la isla."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Julie-Su.

"¿Quién es?" Shade también parecía curiosa.

"Estoy segura de que no me lo van a creer, pero Knuckles ha estado vivo todos estos años. Y él es la persona que nos salvará a todos."

Julie-Su y Shade quedaron en estado de shock al escuchar eso, por lo Tikal decidió contarles todo lo que había sucedido (obviamente excluyendo la parte en que ella y Knuckles habían hecho el amor la noche anterior)

"Si eso es así, ¿En dónde está ahora?" le preguntaron sus amigas.

"No lo sé. Pero sus amigos Tails y Sonic deben saber."

Sonic y Tails estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones. En ese momento Tikal, Julie-Su y Shade tocaron a la puerta.

"¡Sonic, Tails! ¡Despierten!"

"Uf, vaya..." Sonic estaba usando un pijama de color azul marino con pequeños tornados en él.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Tails estaba usando un pijama de color grisáceo con pequeños aviones en él.

Ambos salieron y vieron a Tikal. Aparte notaron a otras dos equidnas, las cuales estaban acompañándola.

"¿Y quiénes son ellas dos?" preguntó Sonic.

"Son mis amigas." Tikal rápidamente presentó a sus viejas amigas con sus nuevos amigos. "Por cierto, ¿Ustedes dos han visto a Knuckles?"

"No." respondió Sonic. "Pensábamos que ustedes dos estaban conversando."

"No, no lo he vuelto a ver desde anoche." confirmó Tikal. "¿Dónde estará él?"

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho. Ustedes no van a encontrarlo aquí." dijo Vector desde un árbol. "Ja, ja. El guardián... ha regresado."

El rostro de Tikal se iluminó con alegría. Julie-Su y Shade también sonrieron.

"No puedo creerlo." Tikal quedó sin aliento. "Ha regresado."

"¿Regresado? ¿Qué quiere decir?" se preguntó Tails.

"Oye, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? " se preguntó Sonic, luego se volvió hacia donde estaba Vector solo para descubrir que había desaparecido. "¿Quién es el cocodrilo?"

"¡Knuckles ha vuelto a desafiar a Finitevus!" dijo Julie-Su.

Sonic y Tails parecían aún más confusos.

"¿Quién?" Tails se rascó la cabeza.

"Finitevus." repitió Shade.

"¿Qué es un Finitevus?" preguntó Sonic.

"No, no, no." suspiró Tikal. "Es su tío."

"¿El cocodrilo es su tío?" Tails parecía confundido también.

"¡NO! Knuckles ha vuelto a desafiar a Finitevus, el cual es su tío, para tomar su lugar como guardián." dijeron Tikal, Julie-Su y Shade al unísono.

"¡Oh!" Sonic y Tails finalmente entendieron.

"Bueno... ¿Por qué seguimos parados aquí?" Sonic se puso en una posición de batalla. "¡Es tiempo para el rock and roll!"

"¡Vamos!" dijo Tails con determinación.

"Les mostraremos el camino." las tres equidnas comenzaron a correr mientras Sonic y Tails las siguieron, Tikal era quien iba al frente. "De ninguna manera dejaremos a Knuckles hacer esto por sí solo."

"Estamos de acuerdo."

"En efecto."

Knuckles corrió por todo el desierto, haciendo su camino de regreso a casa. Se las arregló para llegar allí sin muchos problemas.

UH. Pensó el equidna cuando llegó allí. Tikal no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto. Este lugar está en ruinas.

"Knuckles, espera." dijo una voz.

El equidna rojo se dio la vuelta y vio a las dos equidnas naranjas y a la equidna rosa. Julie-Su y Shade quedaron tan sorprendidas de verlo con vida después de tantos años que se acercaron a él y le dieron un abrazo.

"Bienvenido de nuevo Knuckles." dijo Shade en voz baja.

"Si no fuera por ese tirano de Finitevus..." dijo Julie-Su. "… ahora mismo hubiéramos podido celebrar tu regreso con nuestras familias."

"En eso estás en lo cierto."

"Es horrible, ¿Verdad?" susurró Tikal.

Knuckles asintió con tristeza. "Yo... no quería creer esto."

"¿Qué te hizo volver?" preguntó Julie-Su.

"Porque me di cuenta de que huir de los problemas no es la respuesta. Tengo que enfrentarme a ellos. Además, esta es mi isla." Continuó. "Si no lucho por ella, ¿Quién lo hará?"

"Nosotras te ayudaremos." dijo Shade, levantando el pulgar.

"Va a ser muy peligroso. Incluso para ustedes tres."

"¿Peligroso?" dijeron Tikal, Julie-Su y Shade, imitando a lo que dijo Knuckles cuando era un niño. "Nosotras no tenemos miedo. Nos reímos del peligro. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!"

Knuckles se rio un poco ante la broma, de repente...

"No veo nada de gracioso." dijo Tails.

"¡Tails, Sonic!" exclamó Knuckles. "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Estamos a su servicio, guardián." dijo Sonic haciendo una rápida reverencia, aunque no la más elegante.

"Uh... ¿Vamos a luchar contra ese tirano... por esto?" Tails veía el lugar con un poco de disgusto.

"Sí, Tails. Tikal, Julie-Su, Shade y yo nacimos en este lugar."

"Creo que necesita algunas remodelaciones..." se detuvo. "Bueno, Knuckles. Si es importante para ti, estaremos contigo hasta el final."

"Todos lo estaremos." confirmó Sonic.

Knuckles sonrió a sus amigos y así los seis comenzaron a moverse.

"En primer lugar, tenemos que encontrar a los otros equidnas exiliados." señaló Tikal. "Cuanto más ayuda tengamos será mejor."

Los seis finalmente llegaron a una cueva en la cual había un gran grupo de equidnas.

A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, Knuckles todavía podía reconocerlos a todos. Podía ver que Pachacamac, George, Luger, Kragok, Darwin y su tío Wynmacher habían envejecido bastante. Se sorprendió al ver a sus viejos amigos Ralph (el cual todavía estaba acompañado por sus flickys), Remington y Gabor. Y también pudo ver a sus primos Jon y Kneecaps. También pudo ver a un amigo de la infancia que vivía en otra parte fuera de la isla llamado Sha-Quo, el cual estaba acompañado por sus padres: Austin y Carole-Lin.

Aunque ninguno de ellos reconoció a Knuckles en un primer momento, no trataron de atacarlo cuando vieron que él venía acompañado por las tres chicas.

"¿Quién son ellos tres?" preguntaron Pachacamac, Luger y Darwin a sus hijas.

"Ellos son aliados que nos ayudaran a derrocar Finitevus del poder." respondieron las tres.

"Él es Sonic." Julie-su señaló al erizo azul.

"Hola."

"Él es Tails." Shade señaló al zorro amarillo.

"Saludos."

Tails y Sonic se inclinó ante los demás equidnas.

"Y esto les va a sorprender, pero este es Knuckles." Tikal hizo un gesto hacia el equidna rojo.

Jon e Kneecaps fueron los primeros en acercarse con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿De Verdad? Primo, ¿Eres tú?"

"Sí, soy yo." a Knuckles también se le comenzaron a escapar lágrimas de los ojos. "Y estoy contento de ver cuánto han crecido. Parece que fue ayer cuando todavía tenían 5 años de edad."

Jon e Kneecaps comenzaron a abrazar a su primo. Gabor, Ralph, Remington y Sha-Quo al mismo tiempo se unieron al abrazo. Estaban tan feliz de ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo pensando que él se había ido para siempre.

"Bueno, sé que pasaron muchos años distanciados." interrumpió Pachacamac. "Pero ahora que Knuckles está de vuelta, tenemos que pensar en un plan para derrocar Finitevus."

"Pero hay tanto de lo que hablar para ponernos al día, papá." interrumpió Gabor.

"Después ustedes podrán hablar de todo lo que quieran." se rio su padre.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Tails.

"Bueno, se planificó que Shade, Julie-Su, Ralph, Remington y Sha-Quo se adelantarían y nos llevarían de vuelta al santuario." explicó Kragok. "Pero tenemos que alejar a esos forasteros para atacarlos con la guardia baja. Knuckles, ¿Crees que tú, Tikal, Sonic y Tails pueden encargarse de eso?"

"Ya veremos lo que podemos hacer." respondió Knuckles.

Un rato más tarde Knuckles, Tikal, Sonic y Tails fueron por delante del resto del grupo. Se acercaron a un grupo de forasteros.

"Ellos parecen extraños." dijo Sonic en voz baja.

"¿Cuál es su plan para deshacernos de ellos?" le preguntó Tails.

"Una distracción."

"Buena idea... ¡HEY!"

"Vamos, Tails." anima Knuckles. "Si alguien puede hacerlo, son ustedes chicos."

Tikal en ese momento tuvo una idea. "Sonic, escuche que tú eres el más rápido del mundo, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, de ahí mi nombre."

"Bueno." ella sonrió. "Jet piensa que él es el más rápido del mundo y siempre busca la oportunidad de demostrarlo."

"Y, Tails" continuó Knuckles. "Has construido un sinnúmero de invenciones que he logrado ver por mí mismo."

"Es cierto." Tails sonrió. "He inventado muchas cosas."

"Wave podrá encontrar un poco de competencia." rio Knuckles. "Ella piensa que es la mejor en eso."

"Ah, ya lo entiendo." Sonic hizo un guiño. "Gracias por decirnos eso. Ustedes dos quédense aquí."

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, chicos."

Los dos equidnas hicieron lo que se les dijo.

"Dime Tails." dijo Sonic en voz alta. "¿Recuerdas la carrera del otro día?"

Tails hizo un guiño. "Oh, sí. ¡Ganaste a lo grande! ¿Y recuerdas la radio que construí?"

"Si, le pusiste varias canciones increíbles. Te aventajaste en esta ocasión, amiguito."

"Soy el más rápido en este mundo." exclamó Jet.

"Y en las habilidades tecnológicas nadie puede coincidir conmigo." agregó Wave.

Los forasteros comenzaron a perseguirlos. Sonic comenzó a correr mientras que Tails comenzó a volar.

Cuando los forasteros ya se habían ido y los equidnas encontraron el paso libre, Knuckles miró con determinación a Tikal.

"Tikal, encuentra a mi madre y reúne al resto de la tribu. También diles que los refuerzos vienen en camino. Yo voy a buscar a Finitevus."

"Te deseo suerte."

Los dos se dieron los cinco y tomaron caminos separados.

 **Hasta aquí el vigésimo primer. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Aquí están los personajes:**

 **Tikal: Nala**

 **Knuckles: Simba**

 **Julie-Su: Tama**

 **Shade: Kula**

 **Gala-Na: Sarafina (Solo Mencionada)**

 **Tails: Timón**

 **Sonic: Pumba**

 **Vector: Rafiki**

 **Finitevus: Scar (Solo Mencionado)**

 **Pachacamac: Padre de Nala (Leo)**

 **George: Padre de Tojo**

 **Luger: Padre de Tama**

 **Kragok: Padre de Chumvi**

 **Darwin: Padre de Kula**

 **Wynmacher: Tío de Simba**

 **Ralph: Tojo**

 **Remington: Chumvi**

 **Gabor: Mheetu**

 **Jon: Mtoto**

 **Kneecaps: 2do primo de Simba**

 **Shao-Quo: Malka**

 **Austin: Padre de Malka**

 **Carole-Lin: Madre de Malka**

 **Wave: Shenzi**

 **Jet: Banzai**

 **Storm: Ed**

 **Lara-Le: Sarabi (Solo Mencionada)**


End file.
